Rising from the ashes
by NikolinaLina2
Summary: Gia had lost everything in the blink of an eye. She traveled to New Orleans seeking revenge, no matter the cost. Will Elijah be able to open her broken heart? Will she accept him? Their path is filled with pain but they will rise higher. Together they will heal their wounds and start anew. A journey of love, revenge and a hidden treasure waiting to be found.
1. Broken

**Rising from the ashes**

**1\. Broken**

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause i have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_~ Nickelback - Lullaby ~_

* * *

She woke up again screaming. Nightmares haunted her mind, as memories came rushing back. It was like that now. Ever since that day. That god forsaken day, when everything fell apart. Life lost all meaning to her then. She had lost everything and all that remained was pain. Pain and loss. A loss so deep nothing could ease. It was like she lost a part of herself along with him. A part of her soul. Only one thing kept her going. Revenge. And she would have it. Even if it cost her her life. She was dead inside as it was, anyhow.

It wasn't easy to find him. She had used all of her resources and came up empty. And that said something. No one could hide from her for long. Her mind, her training not to mention her wealth and connections made it almost impossible for anyone to escape her. Anyone but him. He was just as good as she was. Her equal in every way. She had to be cautious. The only advantage she had over him was his belief of her demise. She was supposed to have died along with her husband. She survived. But not him. Her loving husband. Her heart and soul, was forever lost. And she was lost without him.

She kept searching, knowing that sooner or later he would appear. And there he was. She caught his trail in a city known for it's cultural heritage and rich architecture. New Orleans.

Her thoughts skipped to Danny, once again. Memories came flashing back. They had been to the city before. Laughing and dancing and exploring. Her days were filled with happiness then. All were gone now. He was gone. They thought they were invincible. They couldn't have been more wrong. Her soul was in agony. Grief and sorrow defined her. The first weeks following his demise, she had reached a breaking point. Desperation hit her hard. She used to drink herself to oblivion. Even thought about taking her own life. She almost did it once. His memory stopped her from acting. He wouldn't want that. But even at her worst she remained hidden. Her survival a secret hidden from everyone around her. Everyone she knew and trusted. And then she decided to act. Seek revenge at all costs. She revealed herself to those close to her and a plan begun to form. But first she had to find him. And that wasn't an easy task. She was determined though.

She booked the first flight to New Orleans, using the new identity she had created, and soon she was traveling towards her destiny. And a new beginning.


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more._

_~ Kansas – Carry on my wayward son ~_

* * *

She arrived at the city late at night. Got out of the airport and walked all the way to the hotel, she was staying. She had had a terrible flight. She hadn't stopped thinking of Danny for a second. Her mind flooded with memories. And the closer she got to the city the worst it became. She needed to clear her head. So, she walked in silence feeling the wind on her face. Letting it wash all the memories away. She didn't carry much. Didn't need to. All she had with her was a backpack in her hand and a strong mind. With that she could accomplice anything. No matter how hard things became she would find a way to overcome them. People usually underestimated the power of the mind but that's where everything begun. And that's where it all ended as well. Even in fighting. Martial arts weren't about power or how strong someone was. But about how strong your mind is. How concentrated. Learning to use your enemy's strength against him. And she was an expert on that. One of the best fighters in the world. One of the most intelligent. There was only one man that could stand against her and actually had chance to win. And he was the one she sought to find.

She reached the hotel a little after midnight. Had to wake the receptionist up to let her in. The hotel , itself, was old and secluded. Nothing like the 5star, full of life, hotels she was used to. The room was small with only a bed and a chair nearby. Its walls empty of color. The bathroom was even smaller. With only a shower, a sink and a small vanity mirror to look upon.

She left her backpack on the bed and headed to the bathroom. She really needed a shower right now. Her body was stiff from all the walking. She had yet to return to her previous physical condition. She had spent months in the hospital. Phoenix had thrown her down a cliff, after killing her husband, leaving her for dead. Somehow she had survived and now she was back with vengeance. It had taken months for her bones to mend. Almost a year. A year of excruciating pain. But that was nothing compared to the ache inside her heart. The emptiness she felt deep inside her. A piece of her was gone forever. The liquor dulled the pain. So, she kept drinking till she reached the bottom. And then she rose through the darkness, like a phoenix rising through the ashes. Reborn. She trained hard and got back on her feet once more. And here she was now. Soon she would be strong enough to face her adversaries and bring all of them to the ground.

The water was burning hot. Its warmth surrounded her like a blanket, relaxing her. Washing away all of her worries. She took her time with it. Let it run down her body easing her muscles. Steam filled the room. Time passed quickly. After she was done with her shower, she reached to her backpack. Found the hair dye she had bought before getting into the plane and went back into the bathroom. Cleared the fog on the mirror, opened the pack and got to work. Her white gold hair were replaced by a dark brown shade. They matched her eyes perfectly. A small change like that and her face had become completely unrecognizable. Which was exactly the idea. Tomorrow she would go shopping. She needed a whole new wardrobe to match her new identity, but for now she needed rest. She laid on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She was exhausted. She didn't dream that night. One of the rare blissful moments she's had ever since the incident.

She woke up early in the morning and spent her day at the shops, buying clothes that matched her vision. Her cargo pants where replaced by skinny jeans, the T-shirts by tops and the hiking boots by combat boots. And of course no more of those little dresses she wore when she wanted to feel sexy, nor the luxurious ones for the cocktail parties and formal events. Her smoky eyes completed her new look.

She returned to the hotel and went straight to her computer. Now that her appearance had been completed, she needed to find a place to live. The hotel no longer served her needs. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. The last time she had been here with Danny they had explored the city thoroughly. They loved everything in the city but her favorite part of the journey was the time they spent exploring the tunnels beneath the city, leftovers from the prohibition days. A time with many restrictions and even more secrets. Exploring the tunnels made her feel like she was right there when everything happened. And to an archaeologist like her, like both of them, that was her favorite kind of drag. Now they would serve a different purpose. Those tunnels where perfect for moving concealed from any unwanted eyes. And the house she wanted just happened to be near the exit of one of those tunnels. It was located deep in the woods, in a secluded area, between the bayou and the quarter. It stood alone with no other houses for miles. It was perfect. Her very own sanctuary. She bought the house using one of her offshore accounts, which could not be traced back to her, and filled it with state of the art equipment. Now all she had to do was place the cameras and let the game begin.

She started with the easy part. Placed a few cameras around the city so she could have a general idea of what was happening, and then headed towards her target. Francesca Correa. A tall beautiful woman with a big and powerful family, which controlled a sizable drug trafficking empire throughout New Orleans and all around the US. She was the matriarch of the family and Phoenix's latest conquest. Hopefully she could find him through her. But first she had to place the cameras at her house. And there laid the problem. Francesca stayed inside her house for the most part, only leaving when necessary. And that contradicted everything she knew of her. Something was up. And she had to find out what. She didn't want any surprises. Luckily, tonight Francesca had to attend to a social event leaving the house empty of people. Breaking into the house was easy. She walked silently placing the cameras where they could remain hidden and searching for any clues that could bring her one step closer to him. When she was done, she exited the house leaving no evidence of her presence there. She returned to her safe house, opened the camera feed and awaited for Francesca's return to her home.

What she found out was unexpected. The camera's feed, from Francesca's house, told her one thing. That the information she had collected for this city and its residents had nothing to do with reality. The feed showed Francesca arguing with a young girl. There were men all around them, surrounding the girl as if she was dangerous. Francesca was panicking. Who was this Klaus Mikaelson she was so afraid of? Phoenix was the most dangerous man that had ever existed. And he was on her side. So why was she terrified? And all of this talk about witches and vampires. What the hell was going on in this city?

She was no stranger to the supernatural world. It was pretty much a job requirement. Every legend, every myth was based to the truth. And some myths just happened to be real. But she was more used to mummies and supernatural relics and traps than witches and vampires. Although, she once dated a witch long ago. Before Danny. Maybe it was time to give him a call. Fill in the blanks, so to speak.

She ended the call feeling troubled. From what her ex told her, the city was filled with supernatural creatures fighting for control. It had gone like this for centuries. With one clan winning one time and another the next. An endless battle. One that she was now drawn into. She had no choice but to get involved. Going back was not an option. From what she had learned, she knew that the last one to control the city was a vampire called Marcel. Marcel Gerard. Her friend didn't know much about the city's more recent events, so she had to find another way to find out. Francesca was involved with the witches which left only one other option. She had to find Marcel. And so she would.


	3. Vampire Camp

**3\. Vampire Camp**

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

_I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left._

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_

_Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of_

_You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking_

_Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk._

_Look at the situation they got me facin'_

_I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets_

_So I gotta be down with the hood team._

_Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,_

_I'm living life, do or die, what can I say._

_I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24_

_The way things are going I don't know._

_~ Coolio – Gangsta's Paradise ~_

* * *

Marcel was feeling disappointed. Months had passed since he was driven out of the city. Since he lost his empire to filthy dogs. It would had been easier for him if Klaus had remained king. At least vampires would stand a chance. He might had been cast out of his home but they would still have a place there. As things now were, they were now the prey. Werewolves ruled the city and any vampire caught within its borders was sentenced to death. He could not simply stand by and watch. He wanted to fight. He needed to fight. Take the city back and make them pay for all the troubles they caused. Avenge the death of his fallen vampires, the ones he once called family. But to do that he needed an army. And an army wasn't easy to come by. So, he sent his friend Josh, the only other vampire apart from the original family to have survived the slaughter, to a search and recover mission. Marcel needed recruits and it was Josh's job to find them. Except, the ones he picked weren't fighters. They were tough, yes, but he needed warriors, or future warriors for that matter, not lost puppies looking for love. Josh had spent his days looking for people to join the cause. Humans that could be turned into vampires. His brand new army. The results had been very disappointing, to say the least. Group after group. Humans passed but never stayed. None of them had what he was looking for. The will to fight, to conquer. Fight for a better life, a future, a new existence. He was beginning to despair. Now, he was looking on another group. About twenty people in toll, standing in formation. Each more pathetic than the other. Even the rocker chic standing in the front line. The only bright sign in the group but he feared that even she was hopeless. What was he going to do?

Gia returned to her safe house having no idea how she ended up there. All she remembered was following a clue on Marcel. She had left the house early in the morning and it was now late at night. She had no recollection of the time in-between. On top of that, she was feeling anxious, restless. Like there was somewhere she needed to be. Yet, she could not remember where. Her mind flew back to the discussion she had had with her ex. Dammit. He had warned her about the mind tricks vampires played but she had not listened. She didn't want to risk exposure. If Phoenix were to find out she was still alive it would be her undoing. The only advantage she had over him was his belief of her demise. She wasn't going to miss it. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to. Plan B appeared to be in place. When she had left this morning, she didn't go without a backup plan. She needed information and if Marcel didn't offer them freely she would have to get them some other way. So, she took a few micro cameras with her, hoping she could place them unnoticed. And her bag appeared to be empty.

She headed towards her computer. Sit on a chair and opened the feed. Yep, there definitely were new windows there. They showed a big alley and a long forgotten factory. It appeared to be empty. She turned from the live feed to the recorded one. Hours before. And there she was, standing in line, in the middle of a large group. A tall, handsome man was talking to them. Marcel. She had found him. She studied him for a while. His speech, his movement. He was African American. Very handsome and very charismatic. He definitely knew how to play the crowd. And now she knew why she felt the way she did.

Marcel was recruiting. He had compelled all of them to find their way back to him only if they were looking for something. Strength, speed, the power to control their lives. Most of the people in that group were lost. She could see it in their eyes, their actions. Their body contained their story. Exposed by their every move. Anyone a little more observant than usual and with basic body language skills could see it. People could lie but their body never did. Those people were lost, just like she was. Vengeance was the only thing keeping her going. No wonder she felt the call. Without knowing it Marcel had given her the perfect excuse to enter his world. He was calling her and she would definitely answer. She would wait a few days and then she would go find him.

She closed the window showing Marcel and moved on to the one with Francesca. The entire day she'd been surrounded by people. Bodyguards, never leaving her side. Except from that one time. She was in her office talking on her phone. She was angry. The man she was talking to had failed her. She was looking for something. Something important and her gut told her it had something to do with Phoenix. She mentally noted to by some bugs. She should have bugged her phone when she first broke into her house but there was no time for that. She had to find out what she was looking for and find it before she did. If Phoenix wanted it then so did she.

She turned back from the recorded feed to the live one and found herself in the middle of a massacre. He entered the house like a vengeful god destroying everything in his path. All the people in the house were dead or dying. People. She doubted she could call them that. She saw their eyes during the attack. Their claws. Whatever they were, they weren't human. And now they were dead. He moved towards Francesca, caught her by her throat and buried his fangs deep inside her. His eyes turned black as he drunk from her. She watched it all as it happened, unable to do a thing to stop it. She watched as the light left Francesca's eyes and her body dropped to the floor. Nothing more than dead weight. Francesca was dead and her trail had just gone cold. How the hell was she supposed to find Phoenix now?

Waiting wasn't an option any more. She was losing control and she couldn't afford any more surprises. Now that Francesca was dead all she had was Marcel. Phoenix was interested in the city. Probably for the same object Francesca was after. And the only way to find out what it was was through Marcel. Not to mention Francesca wasn't even human. Nor was the man who killed her. Marcel held all the answers and the time had finally come for them to be properly introduced.

The cameras she had placed were equipped with a gps transmitter. She turned it on and found the location of the factory. It was located on the other side of the city, right across the river. She supposed she could let her instincts guide her, just like Marcel had planned, but that could take too long. She wore her shoes and exited her safe house. Waiting time was over. She was going to find Marcel right now.

She drove like a maniac, letting the adrenaline rush wash her worries away. For a while, her mind was blank. Not thinking of anything at all. She reached the factory within thirty minutes. The place was bigger than she had originally thought. There was nothing on the surrounding the area. Just an empty space going on for miles. It would make a good safe house. The place appeared to be empty, on first sight, but her gut told her otherwise. She let her instincts take over and it wasn't long before she found him.

First, she heard the voices. Two men speaking, probably the same men represented in her videos. One of them had to be Marcel. She recognized his voice. She had spent more than enough time studying him through the camera feed and she was certain of it. She put on her best poker face and appeared in front of them. Startling them completely.

_"I... I have no idea how I ended up in here."_

_"Umm... Where am I?"_

Marcel was startled. He wasn't expecting any visitors. Certainly not tonight. But there she was, looking at him with those big, dark brown eyes. Her sight was piercing right through him. She looked confused, lost, but of course she had to be. Otherwise she would have never found her way back to him. Still, he could feel her strength. Even at her current condition. He hadn't given her much credit, when he first laid his eyes on her. He thought she was beyond repair. How wrong had he been.

_"You are where you belong."_

His voice was soft, like a caress. Inviting her in. He led her inside the building. Once she got inside, she lost the idea of the factory, completely. The place didn't have much but what it had gave it a pleasant, warm feeling. A safe environment to live, just like any other house out there. That's where he lived, she realized. She sat on the couch and listened to what he had to say.

Hours later, she was still in the building, thinking over the things she had learned. Marcel had given her a room to stay. God knew there were plenty. He wasn't lacking of space. Space which would soon be depleted if he had his way. She had been right. Marcel was building an army and he wanted her in. The question was, did she? Being turned into a vampire wasn't part of her plan.

She had already learned what she wanted. She knew how things were in the city. Werewolves ruled and everyone obeyed, for now. But what about tomorrow? Marcel had already warned her he was preparing for war. And then, there was the original family. That was a variable she could not control. Francesca's death was proof of that. So what did she do? Did she stay or did she leave?

She decided to stay. Marcel wasn't going to turn her immediately. She still had to prove herself to him. Finding her way back to him was only the first of many tests to come. And there might still be things she could learn from him. So, she stayed and as days passed more came to the fold. The place was bustling with life. Wannabes. People who had accepted vampire's existence and wanted to join them. Marcel's army was getting bigger and bigger. Yet, he had yet to turn anyone. He wasn't rushing on things. Only the best would be accepted. And she was the best of the best.

The tests were over. And she had excelled them all. The time had come. A decision had to be made. She had already packed her things, ready to leave Marcel and his future vampires behind, when her phone rang. A message had been received. It only said one thing. _"Check your mail."_ The sender was an FBI agent. An old friend who was on the lookout for any clues that could lead her to Phoenix. One of the many. Her people were everywhere. She opened her email account and found the mail he had sent her. Opened it up and started reading.

The Smithsonian museum had been breached. Five people were dead. Four guards and a civilian. The civilian was Curtis Rogers. A history professor who had no business being at the scene of the crime. The museum didn't do late night tours. His phone records were also included in the mail. She gave them a quick look and immediately saw the connection. Francesca Correa was the last person he had called. Too bad she was already dead when he did. He must had been the man on the phone, she thought. She looked at the coroner's report. Photos were included. The guards were ripped to shreds. But the professor, his blood was drained. Two puncture wounds were on the left side of his neck. The wounds were distinctive. A vampire. He was killed by a vampire. He had to. Phoenix. His name light up in her mind like fire. Could it be? Was it possible, that Phoenix was a vampire? He wasn't the last time she saw him, but now who knew? And even if he wasn't one, he was working with one, or more.

She unpacked her things, certain of her decision. Her mind was made up. She knew she could never defeat Phoenix. Not as a human but as a vampire he wouldn't stand a chance. She was already dead as it was anyway. It was all or nothing now.

It happened a few days after she had made the decision to stay. She was out on the street, playing music, as she often did, when she saw them. First came Marcel followed by a tall, dark figure. She recognized him immediately. It was the man that had killed Francesca. She didn't know who he was yet but she would soon find out.

Marcel came from behind her, waiting for her permission. She reluctantly gave it and he broke her neck with a swift, decisive move. He gently placed her to the ground as the world around her turned dark and she entered a new world, full of miracles.


	4. Unwanted

**4\. Unwanted**

_They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me_

_If they can't understand it, how can they reach me_

_I guess they can't, I guess they won't_

_I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool._

_~ Coolio – Gangsta's Paradise ~_

* * *

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

_No, I just don't understand why_

_You won't talk to me_

_It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing_

_Don't talk words against me_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

_~ Avril Lavigne – Unwanted ~_

* * *

Elijah was silently staring at her, waiting for her return. It wouldn't be long now. It had been hours since Marcel broke her neck and left her there. At his care. Elijah was startled. That was not what he had expected when he came to see Marcel. He had enough problems as it was. He did not need new ones.

It was supposed to be a simple exchange of information. His horrific father had returned from the dead and his protégé was responsible for it. Who knew that a little witch like Davina could cause so much chaos. And chaos was the least of the things his father was capable of.

Michael, the vampire who hunted vampires. A nightmare come to life. He was a force to be reckoned with. Though Davina's spell controlled him, for the time being, he knew it was only matter of time 'till he came for them. Davina brought him back for a reason. She hated his family, especially his brother Niklaus, and she would do anything to destroy them. She had plenty of reasons to seek revenge. Niklaus had made sure of that. And his psychotic father was the perfect weapon. The only one strong enough. And now in possession of the only thing capable of killing them. Their destruction was the only thing that mattered to him. Quite ironic since he was the reason for their continuing existence.

Elijah did not believe Marcel was aware of Davina's actions. If Niklaus were to be killed then so did the rest of his bloodline. Every vampire he had ever created would follow him to the grave. There was no way around it. If Niklaus died then so did Marcel. Elijah suspected that was the reason Davina hadn't unleashed him yet. Her love for Marcel superseded her desire for revenge. But even if Davina kept him chained, he would sure find a way to escape his bonds. And once free he would pursue them without mercy. Wrecking everything in his path.

Michael had to be stopped. But in order for that to happen, he had to find him first. Even if Davina hadn't informed Marcel of her actions, he still hoped Marcel had information that could turn useful to him. He needed to get out of the house anyway. Things were getting too complicated. Too emotional. He needed a distraction. And now he was stuck babysitting.

What the hell was Marcel thinking? He didn't need an apprentice. Didn't want one. Especially a lost, pathetic, child who thought the only way to escape its problems was to grow fangs. He did not want any part in this. Yet here he was. Watching over her. Waiting for her to awake.

He remembered when he first saw her, playing music on the streets. She was good. Really good. Why did she have to go and throw it all away? She could live a happy, normal life. Away from all this madness. She could have a family of her own, yet she chose this. Vampirism. He remembered the day he became a vampire. He never chose this. It was forced upon him. Upon all of them. Why would anyone choose this of his own free will was beyond him. He would give anything to be human again. Something he knew he could only dream of.

He saw her stir and moved closer to her. He knew how this would go. How she would feel. He remembered all too well. He had been through the exact same thing. They all had. Although he wanted no part in this, he could not just leave her be. He would help her with her transition and then he'd leave. She was Marcel's burden to bear. Not his.

She woke up disoriented, with no recollection of where she was. Her head was spinning around. She felt confused, twitchy. But that was nothing compared to the burning sensation in her neck. The thirst. She recognized it for what it was. And she knew it was only going to get worse. Marcel had warned her about this. He didn't hide the disadvantages of his condition when he offered her a place in his community. She was the one who chose to proceed anyway. And she wasn't regretting it. She did what she had to. Now she had to finish what she started. Still, she thought she was prepared for this, the thirst, but its intensity caught her off guard. And she hadn't fully turned yet. She still had to complete her transition.

Once her head stopped spinning around, she was able to examine her surroundings. When Marcel took her life she was out, on the streets, yet now she was lying down on a couch. With closer examination, she realized it was Marcel's couch. She had been brought back to his house. Their house.

Elijah saw her examining her surroundings. He was surprised by how fast she recovered her composure. He knew how disorienting this whole experience could be. He had to admit he was impressed. She was so in control of herself. And beautiful. He took his time examining her appearance as she slept. Wondering what led her to choose this existence. And he didn't miss her beauty. Her long legs, her creamy brown skin, her beautiful face. He was still a man after all. He watched her trying to stand up and made his presence noticed.

Gia was trying to get up, still dizzy by the experience, when she heard a noise at her right and abruptly turned to face its source. That's when she saw him, looking at her intensely.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"Marcel might have mentioned you."

"And you are?"

"I'm Gia.": she looked around, looking for someone a little more familiar. "Where's Marcel?": she asked unable to spot him.

"Marcel has left you at my care."

"Why would he do that?": she asked with suspicion.

"He believes I should instruct you..."

"Let me guess. You don't.": she cut him off.

"I do not recall making the offer."

Gia locked eyes with him for a moment before she inspected him, head to toe. She took in his suit, his body posture and realized how she must look to him. How they must all look. He thought he was above them. She had met plenty of men like him in the high society. Arrogant bastards who thought they owned the world. Unlike them though, he was strong. He had real strength in him. He seemed fearless. And hot, she had to admit. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and a thin and muscular body that could have any woman melting with desire. She shook her head to clear her mind before she spoke again.

"Then why are you here?"

Elijah smiled at her. "I could not just leave you there now could I? Not when you needed help."

"You brought me here?"

"Do you see anyone else?"

Elijah kept smiling at her. She decided she liked his smile. It lightened his face.

"Well, thank you. I guess."

"You're welcome."

Elijah moved towards the fridge and opened it up. Took a blood bag from it and returned to her side.

"I suppose you're feeling hungry.": he told her and handed the bag to her.

"That's one way to put it. Thanks." He smiled at her again.

Gia took a reluctant sip at first and then emptied the bag. The thirst hit her harder than it ever had before. Her senses became more acute. Sharper, stronger, like a veil had been lifted. The light was hurting her eyes. It was brighter than ever. She felt like she was staring straight in the sun. She closed them for a minute and opened them again. This time it was easier. And she was able to distinguish the differences. Everything were clearer, more precise. The light was still blinding yet she could see every particle, every molecule of dust in the air. It was beautiful. A soft pleasant scent invaded her senses. She turned to the direction it came from and found Elijah, staring at her. His scent, she thought. This was his scent. Soft yet enticing. Her hearing was heightened to the point she could hear his heart beating. Hell, she could hear everything from miles away. She loved it.

Elijah watched closely as she completed her transition. His mind recorded every expression she took as her new senses were awakened. It was a mesmerizing sight. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She had dominated the scene. He watched her smile lighten her face and felt a warm, tingling feeling in his heart.

"How are you feeling?": he asked her.

"Incredible.": she answered lifting her eyes to meet his face. His beauty took her breath away. Now that the veil had been lifted from her eyes she could truly see him. He was stunning. There were no words to describe him. Nothing to compare him to. He was simply, stunning.

"Do you want more?" His voice music to her ears.

"What?": she asked distracted.

"I asked if you wanted more blood.": he clarified, aware of her confusion. She had yet to learn to control her senses.

The mention for blood brought her thirst back to the surface. Her new senses had distracted her. Kept her desire at bay. But not anymore. She needed blood and she needed it now. She thought about heading to the fridge and before she knew it she was there. Standing in front of it. There was no part of time where the act happened. The change was instantaneous. Almost like there was no movement at all.

"You'll get accustomed to the changes.": he told her, opening the fridge and getting another bag for her. "They'll be a part of you before you know it."

"Good to know.": she responded.

"Perhaps you should lay down. Take it easy until Marcel arrives."

"Where will you be?"

"Like I've already mentioned, Marcel is your instructor not I. I only remained to make sure you were safe, which you are. It is time for me to leave. Have a nice night."

Gia watched him leave, wondering where Marcel was. Why had he left her with him? He obviously didn't want any relation with her. What was Marcel planning?

Marcel desperately tried to locate Davina, to no end. What on earth was going on in that girl's mind? To bring back Michael. He couldn't believe it. Like they didn't have enough problems already. If Klaus died then so did he. She knew that. What the hell was she thinking? He had to find her before Klaus did. He wouldn't allow any harm come to her. Still, she had shielded herself effectively. Marcel was no friend of the witches but there was still one he could trust. And he was with her now. Yet, he came up empty. Every location spell Lenore had casted failed. He hoped Gia had better luck with Elijah.

Marcel's thoughts flew back to Gia. And Elijah. He smiled. Elijah's expression, when he told him that Gia was going to be his apprentice, was priceless. He was never good with children. He was the living proof of that. Although their relationship had started well something went wrong in the process and he dismissed him without a single thought. Klaus was the one that took care of him. Gia might not be a child anymore but she is a brand new vampire. To someone like Elijah that was one and the same. He wondered how she was doing.

Gia was waiting for Marcel, trying to come to terms with her new reality. She loved her new abilities and was trying to get the hang of them. That was relatively easy. Her martial arts background helped a lot. She already knew how to use all of her senses. When one sense weakens the others strengthen. And she had been trained to use each and every one of them. Learning to use her new abilities was no different from what she did before. In a little more advanced stage but the same still. The thirst, one the other hand, wasn't easy to control. Still she managed pretty well for a beginner. The worst problem she faced was her own emotions. She was swelling with grief. Pain unlike anything she ever felt before. It hit her a thousand times stronger and harder than it ever had when she was human. And it almost killed her then. She had to withstand it. Except, she didn't know how.

Marcel returned a couple of hours later and found her starring at the walls. She didn't seem to notice him. He looked around, searching for Elijah but there was no sign of him. They were alone.

"Gia?": he called on to her. "Gia, are you ok?"

His voice brought her back to reality. She was lost in her thoughts, unaware of the time that passed.

"I'm fine.": she turned to face him.

"Where's Elijah?": he asked.

"He left."

"And he just left you here? Alone?"

"Why not? You did."

Marcel moved closer to her and placed his hand upon her arm. "I did not leave you alone. I left you with Elijah."

"But you didn't ask him first, did you? If you had you'd know that he wants nothing to do with me."

"Not yet, but he will. He'll be back. You'll see."

"What makes you so sure?*

"Cause I know the guy. It won't be long before he runs back to you. Now come on. Get ready. We got work to do."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to introduce you to someone. A witch. Now that you are a vampire you'll need a daylight ring to protect you from the sun. And Lenore will provide it. I've already asked her to make the preparations.'

"How you know you can trust her? From what you've told me they don't seem to like you very much."

"Ha ha." he laughed. "That they do, but Lenore is different. I saved someone she cared about once and we've come up to some sort of understanding. As long as I don't cross the line, she puts up with me. Even helps me from time to time."

They arrived at her shop a little before dawn. Lenore was waiting for their arrival. She was a dark skinned woman with long, wavy black hair. She looked at her curiously and moved towards her.

"You must be Gia.": she announced.

"And you must be Lenore." Gia smiled at her friendly.

"I believe this is for you." Lenore picked a small box from the counter and gave it to her.

Gia opened it up and found a beautiful ring inside of it. It was made of white gold with a huge lapis lazuli stone in the middle. She immediately took it out of the box and wore it. Good think she did too, cause the sun had just begun to rise. The ring was cool against her skin and its effects were immediate. Marcel and Gia walked all the way back, enjoying the sunlight.

Elijah had spent the entire night searching for ways to defeat his parents. Not only had his horrific father returned from the dead but so had his mother. And, unlike his father, she could change bodies at will. As the powerful witch that she was she could easily possess some poor soul, and claim its body as her own. Elijah needed a way to know which body she occupied each time and for that he needed a witch. Unfortunately, every witch in the Quarter was an enemy of his and his family's. Which left only one other option. He needed to look outside the Quarter. Across the river to be more precise. And since he did not know of a witch that he could trust, he would once again have to rely on Marcel.

He found him at the compound. Gia was there, rearranging his books, in broad daylight. He had come to the right place. Marcel had obviously allied himself with another witch. Gia's ring was proof of that. He made his presence noticed.

Marcel was talking on the phone, trying to track down Davina when he saw Elijah.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. It's not like you to shed responsibility.": he said to him.

"As you well know": Elijah responded: "she is not my burden to bear. You turned her, you teach her."

Gia pretended not to take notice of their exchange and kept dealing with the books. She could hear everything though. Super hearing had its advantages.

"What can I do for you then?" Marcel asked Elijah.

"I'm looking for a witch."

"Considering Davina's latest actions, I doubt she'd be willing to help you."

"Not Davina. Perhaps another witch, on another leash."

"And what makes you think I got another witch?" Marcel smiled.

"Perhaps the daylight ring on your new librarian." Elijah answered, pointing at Gia.

"Right. Let me see what I can do for you." He turned towards Gia and called on to her.

"Gia. Why don't you come here for a second?"

Gia answered his call immediately. She stood by Marcel's side and faced Elijah.

"Why don't you take Elijah to meet our friend Lenore?" Marcel suggested.

Elijah was not pleased. He didn't know what kind of game Marcel was playing but he didn't like it.

"If this is your idea of a joke,": he told him "I can assure you I am not amused."

"Oh, there's nothing funny about what's going on. Between your father's return and the witches causing chaos, all around, I just thought you might need as many friends as you can possibly get."

Elijah walked out of the compound with Gia right behind him. She tried to open up a conversation but her efforts hit a wall. Elijah was in no mood for chitchat. Her presence there irritated him. That part was obvious and it was pissing her off. This whole being better than her act was getting on her nerves. Still, she had to show patience in order to achieve her goals. Her temper could jeopardize everything. And she'd gone too far already. "Do your best not to waste my time." he had said to her and she was planning to listen. She had no time to waste either.

They found Lenore conjuring one of her potions. She wasn't pleased to see them. Gia didn't expect her to be. From what she had heard, the Original Family didn't have many friends in the Quarter, or anywhere else for that matter, but they had plenty of enemies. That didn't stop Elijah though. Well, you know what they say. Bribery will get you everywhere. Still, she appreciated the fact that he didn't use violence. Who's to say that brute force was the answer to everything? His next act though infuriated her. He left her with the order of procuring a snake while he searched for an enchanted object once possessed by the witch he was after. Procuring a snake with mind compulsion as he told her was the lesson of the day. Except he hadn't showed her how. She really wanted to punch him right about now.

Gia searched for a pet shop, trying to figure out what the deal was with that witch Elijah hunted. All she knew of her was that she had the ability of changing bodies. A useful trick. But why was Elijah interested in her? Was Phoenix involved in this somehow or was it just a coincidence? Too many things were happening at once. And she had to keep track of each and every one of them. She had no idea in which situations Phoenix was involved. And without that knowledge she could not predict his movements.

She entered the shop and met the owner. Apparently she was supposed to compel him. Elijah hadn't showed her how to do it. Yet, there might still be something she could do. Draw on the knowledge she had collected over the years. There was an ancient technique taught by a Zen master she had met in one of her journeys. It was passed along the years from his ancestors to him. Each generation teaching the next. She extended her trip there in order to learn from him. She's always had a soft spot for martial arts and couldn't resist learning something new. I guess now she'd see if her lessons had taken place.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Calmed herself and emptied her mind. She entered a peaceful state where everything was possible. Let herself feel the vibrations of the world. Mirroring is a part of life. Friends, lovers, family members the more time they spent together the more their bodies align. Start mimicking each other's gestures. They unconsciously align themselves with the ones closest to them. This was no different. Except she was consciously trying to control another person.

Gia opened her eyes and looked straight into his. She ordered him to give her a snake and forget she'd ever been there. The shop owner took a dreamy expression and obeyed her orders without a second thought.

After she procured the snake, Gia returned to Marcel's compound. He found him waiting for her. He wanted to know how things were going between her and Elijah.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why are you so interested in Elijah? Why does he have to be the one to teach me? I'm not an idiot Marcel. I know you're using me to get to him. I just don't know why."

"What I want from him. What I want for him, is the same thing I want for you. Our community. I learned the hard way that you can't survive in this city without an Original by your side. We need Elijah. We need him to see us as his family too."

"I couldn't make my own family to care about me." she told Marcel sticking to the story she had created. As far as Marcel knew, she was an orphan. Her mother died at an early age and she was forced to live with her jerk stepfather. "What makes you think he's gonna care for me?"

"I've known that man for two hundred years. He's cranky. He's fassy and he can piss you off like hell but he has a weakness. He can't help trying to fix what's broken. You don't need to be anything other than what you already are. Someone who needs his help."

Well, she'd have no problem playing the broken hearted. She wouldn't have to act at all. Her heart was broken for all eternity.

The sound of footsteps ended their conversation. A woman entered the room they were in. She was tall, slim with hazel green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" Marcel asked her. Obviously they weren't strangers.

"What's the matter Marcel? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Considering you're the reason werewolves are now ruling my city then no I'm not glad to see you."

"That was not how it was supposed to go. You know that."

"No actually I don't. Klaus had Genevieve create the moonlight rings for you and your pack. Do you really expect me to believe that you would not make a move against the vampires once you got them?"

"We just wanted peace and freedom from our curse. Anyhow, it doesn't matter now. We never got them. Francesca did and we all know how that worked out. We all lost. And I have lost far more than you."

Marcel decided to stop the confrontation. Hayley was right. They had all lost. And she had lost a child. Her child. There was no point in fighting for things that could not change.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Elijah sent me. He said that your new apprentice, Gia, had something for me."

"I'm Gia." she came to the front "I believe this is what you are looking for." she handed the snake over to her and Hayley left the building.

After Hayley's departure, Marcel explained to her who she was and what her role was in the Mikaelson family. The werewolf mother turned hybrid after the loss of her child. Gia pitied her. To lose a husband was one thing but to lose a child. She could not imagine the pain.

She left the compound and went to a small bar she had discovered just outside the Quarter. She really needed a drink right about now. And the music there was great. Every song vibrated in her very soul. But then again, music had always been part of her soul. She sat at the bar and quietly drunk her drink when Elijah arrived. She had no idea how he knew she was there. She hadn't told a soul where she was going and that made her feel uneasy. Not that she would ever show it.

"How did you find me?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I did not come here to find you. I come here very often. I like this place."

"Well then, don't let me hold you."

Elijah smiled at her attempt to get rid of him. "Are you playing tonight?" he asked her.

"I don't think so."

"It's a shame. You are rather good."

Gia looked at him surprised. The only time he had heard her perform was the night Marcel broke her neck and she rose as a vampire. She had no idea he had paid attention to her music. It felt nice.

"Ever since I turned I haven't been able to play." she confessed. And it was true she had yet to master her advanced hearing, not to the point that she could play music again. But she was getting closer."

"It's different for us." he said to her. "Cadence, rhythm, harmony our experience of the senses is altered. We move faster, we hear things with greater acuity, silence is longer and more profound. Sounds seem different to our ears. And then there is the emotion. For a vampire is extremely heightened. Sometimes difficult to express."

Gia felt his passion within his every word and felt drawn to him with each sentence. Who knew? Elijah loved music as much as she did. Maybe more. Suddenly their differences seemed meaningless. She forgot her anger and resentment towards his behavior and got sunk into his words. The passion in which he spoke them. Music connected people and she felt connected to him.

"I will help you." he finally told her.

"Why?" Gia couldn't help but ask.

"Because if someone had done the same thing for me and my siblings I'm quite certain history would have unfolded differently. Besides, I would very much like to hear you play again. Sooner rather than later."

Elijah smiled at her and left the bar, leaving her with a smile on her face.


	5. Training session

**5\. Training session**

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances._

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive._

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive._

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight._

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival._

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hanging tough, staying hungry_

_They stack the odds 'till we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive._

_~ Scorpions – Eye Of The Tiger ~_

* * *

Two days had passed since his promise to help her. To teach her. She hadn't seen him since nor did she want to. Being close to Elijah had its advantages but she had things to do and she needed some privacy to do them. No one could find out about her real motives. What she came here to do. She seriously doubted Elijah had any connection to Phoenix whatsoever but she couldn't take the risk. He had yet to earn her trust.

Gia was on the phone all day long, gathering information. First task of the day: finding out who Curtis Rogers was and what his connection with Francesca was. Did Phoenix even know about his involvement or he didn't bother checking out who Francesca was working with as long as she brought results?

Gia trusted her FBI friend, Derek, to gather the necessary information. The attack on the museum was his case after all. And he was good at his job. Real good. What he found out only verified her suspicions. Phoenix was on a treasure hunt. But for what? What object could be that important that he would get involved with? It wasn't like he needed the money. He had plenty of them to go around. Phoenix wanted power, control. He enjoyed making life altering decisions for other people. Usually for the worst. Taking people's lives. What greater power was there than the ability to control life and death? Gia had a very bad feeling about this.

The information her friend had gathered wasn't much but it gave her a place to start. Curtis Rogers was a history professor at the Yale University for the past 20 years. He lost his job a year ago under curious circumstances. His colleges said he was distracted for the past year. Obsessed with king Arthur and the Round table. He was particularly interested in Merlin, Arthur's magician. According to their claims, his obsession started after an educational trip they made to the Smithsonian museum around that time. They didn't notice any change in him at first but slowly his obsession begun affecting his work. That's when they realized that something was off. They tolerated him at first, hoping it was just a passing fling. When they realized it was not, they showed him the door. After that, there was not much information about him. Only that he spent a considerable amount of time at the National Gallery of the Smithsonian museum. The same building his body was found.

Derek searched his house for any clues that might lead to his killer but it was wiped clean by the time he got there. All the evidence had been destroyed. Curtis's research was either destroyed or taken by his assassin. Probably taken. Phoenix hadn't found what he was looking for yet. Curtis's call to Francesca was proof of that. And he wasn't going to. She would find it before he did. And she knew exactly where to start looking. The National Gallery of the Smithsonian museum. She just had to find a way to get there without raising suspicion. No one in the city had to know she was gone.

Gia returned to Marcel's compound only to find herself in the middle of an assault. The werewolves had breached their perimeter. One vampire had already fallen on his knees, bitten. Marcel stood in front of him, facing their leader. They were lead by a tall, white man with dark brown hair and clear blue-green eyes.

"I don't know who the hell you are," Marcel turned to their leader "but we had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter, everybody's cool."

"It's not good enough anymore." their leader responded.

"Yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now? Lenore right?"

Marcel's question seemed to make him nervous. He must not have liked their current condition very much. Wolves were free spirits. And Gia was willing to bet the same went for the werewolves. Of course, she'd heard what happened to Lenore. Being taken over by Esther's spirit. She couldn't imagine how that must be like for her. A prisoner inside her own body. Perhaps she needed to take some precautions just in case. The last think she wanted was to end up in the same situation. Or worse. It was a shame really. Lenore was a good woman. She had only met her a few times but her instinct was never wrong. She felt sorry for her.

Her thoughts went to Elijah. She wondered how he felt about this. It was his mother after all that was now occupying Lenore's body. And as she now realized, she was also the witch he was after. God, what a messed up situation. Elijah's family was so messed up she didn't know where to begin. Elijah could be a powerful ally to her but his problems were beyond her ability to fix. Not at this point. She had to focus all of her power on Phoenix. Elijah's delusional mother was not her problem, nor was his psychotic father. But they could become if she wasn't careful.

Gia watched the werewolves leave after their ultimatum. Leave or die they had said. And they expected their order to be followed. Gia had no intention of doing that. But how was she going to stop them without revealing the true extent of her abilities?

Her mind was working on overdrive as she watched Marcel take a small vial out of a cabinet and place it on the injured vampire's lips.

"What is that?" she curiously asked.

"That is Klaus's blood. The only cure to a werewolf bite."

"Where did you get it?"

"From Klaus. Let's just say we have a sort of understanding."

That's when the idea hit her. She didn't have to be the one to stop them. Marcel did. He had done it once before. A long time ago. She just had to remind him of that. And in doing so she could plant the seeds for her increasing strength. She wasn't supposed to know how to fight yet but no one said she couldn't learn.

Elijah did not have much free time in his disposal. He was too busy trying to find ways to save his family. His mother's return apart from his father's only served to complicate things more. Although, complicate wasn't the right word for it. His delusional mother thought that by moving their souls to other bodies, witch's bodies, she could reunite their family. What she did not understand was that it was not vampirism that had destroyed them in the first place. It was them. Their father hunted them down from town to town for centuries, trying to end their lives. Their mother's infidelity being the cause of it. Michael had always been abusive towards his brother, Niklaus, and the reality that Niklaus was not really his son only aggravated him more. The unmistakable fact that Niklaus's true father was a werewolf and the leader of the same clan that had accidentally killed their baby brother, Henrik, had sealed his fate and theirs. Michael wanted nothing more than to see Niklaus dead. And he and his other siblings choosing to stand by their brother made Michael wanting their deaths as well. They had chosen a monster, as he believed Niklaus to be, over their own father and he did not forgive that. They all had to pay. None more than Niklaus.

Their mother was a different case all together. She loved her children at first, or so they believed. But seeing them over the centuries bringing death and destruction everywhere they went ended that. She still claimed to love them but that did not stop her from seeking ways to end their existence, once and for all. She had almost succeeded once. Bound them all together with their brother's, Finn, help and the blood of a doppelganger. It was only at the last minute that they had managed to stop her. Sending her to her death. And now she was back with vengeance. Despite her promises of love and family she could not be trusted. She abhorred vampires. To her they were a plaque on this earth and had to be destroyed. That same conviction made her come after her grandchild. Niklaus's child. An innocent child whose only mistake was to be born. The same child now believed by all to be dead. They had to let her go in order to save her.

They still suffered though. Her loss felt by every member of their family. But no one felt it more than Hayley. The child's mother. Niklaus was strong. He could control his pain. Use it to fuel his actions. But Hayley was different. Her pain was tearing her apart. Tearing them apart. They were close once. Maybe closer than they should have been. They both had deep feelings about each other. Now, they were being driven further and further apart. Maybe that was why he went to find her.

He had not seen her since his promise to help her. Things had gotten in the way. He wondered what she thought of that. It was possible that she believed him to go back on his promise. He hoped not. Their last discussion came to mind. It made him smile. He loved hearing her talk about music. Her passion in it was as big as his was. He kept smiling all the way across the river. 'Till he finally heard her voice.

"We don't wanna run." he heard her say. That sent him on high alert. Something was wrong. Gia was in trouble. He focused on hearing the rest of the conversation.

"I know and I respect that," he heard Marcel say "but believe me there is a big difference between wanting to fight and knowing how to win."

"So, show us. You've kicked their ass before, I'm guessing you didn't do it alone." Elijah smiled at the sound of that. He liked her spirit. That girl was a fighter. She wanted to fight not flee. The fact that she had no real way of defending herself made no difference to her. That had to change. If she was to survive in their world, she had to learn how to fight. She had to be able to defend herself under any condition. And he was going to make sure of that.

"Ummm... Yeah... Not that I don't dig the whole karate kid vibe that we've got going on here but how are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves from an army of super wolves in like one day?" another voice said. That had to be Josh. And that was his cue to enter. Now that he knew where the problem laid, it was time to take action.

He entered the room by snapping the necks of two of the vampires closer to his position.

"Lesson one:" he turned to the rest "always be on your guard."

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at him. Especially Gia. The intensity of her sight made him uneasy. She was totally focused on him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He wanted to help her, yes, but he was not certain he wanted the responsibility. Ah, well, it was too late to worry about that now. Marcel did not seem to mind the intrusion.

They waited until the vampires whose neck he broke regained their consciousness and then they split the group into two teams. The first team which contained every vampire Marcel had created was to be taught by Marcel. As for the second team, that was going to be taught by Elijah. The second team was consisted by only one member, Gia.

Marcel took his team out in the open while Elijah and Gia stayed inside. They moved some furniture to open up some space and Elijah begun instructing her. He took it easy on her, at first, wanting to see what she could do. He was not expecting much at that point. It was only just the beginning. Still, he could not help but comment.

"As a devout feminist I refuse to say that you hit like a girl."

"Tell me again why I don't get to be outside with everybody else? You know with the nice teacher?"

"You are my responsibility." was his answer.

"Says the feminist."

Elijah was amused. He did not expect this when he took it upon him to instruct her. He liked her attitude. It relaxed him. Made him forget of his worries, if only for an instant. That was why he'd come here in the first place, he realized. For Gia. He did not care about Marcel and his vampires. But he was beginning to care about Gia. He would be sad if anything were to happen to her.

He intensified his efforts to teach her, using terms she could understand. He had progressively challenged her more and more until she genuinely started to show results. When she slammed him into the wall, he was pleasantly surprised. She got him in a position of vulnerability. Elijah's smile widened. It was not often that someone got the upper hand with him, but she had risen to the challenge. Even more than that. She had learned well, fast. She was a natural in this, truly gifted. He wondered what she could do with a little more practice.

Elijah looked down and saw the triumph in her eyes. They were shining bright. Her hand was placed right above his heart. She knew what the next step should be but hesitated to execute. He placed his hand on top of hers and gently spoke.

"The head or the heart?"

His voice a caress to her ears. She swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving his, seeking in him for the strength to act. Elijah simply stared back, allowing her to make the decision. It was either kill or be killed. That was all it would ever be. She had to make a choice.

Gia felt lost within his sight. She knew exactly what he expected from her, but hesitated to act. Despite their disagreements she did not wish to cause him pain. Still, she knew it could not be avoided.

"What if I can't do it?" she softly asked. Her voice a whisper. It was not her ability to kill that she doubted, it was her ability to hurt him. In any other condition she would have acted without a second thought, but this was just a training session. Causing him pain was not a necessity. Elijah, though, seemed to disagree. He did not try to get on top of the situation. Not once did he try to free himself from her grip. He just stood there, looking deep into her eyes with a soft smile on his face. His hand gently stroking hers. She could practically feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her hand and it was relaxing.

"You will." she heard him say, unaware of the real cause for her hesitation. "To survive."

"Now, the head or the heart?" he repeated.

His sight was mesmerizing. He continued to watch her, expectantly. Waiting for her to act. Gia took another deep breath and raised her hand.

Elijah felt the release of pressure on his chest, followed by a sharp pain as her hand broke through his rib cage and engulfed his still beating heart. He could feel her fingers inside him, wrapping around his heart. He looked at her even more intensely than he had before. Traced the curve of her lips as they tightened, worry and expectation at equal lengths. His heart sped up. Beating faster and faster with each passing moment.

Gia's heart fastened up the moment Elijah's did. It was like they were synchronized. Beating in the same rhythm. She was still holding it in her palm, feeling every beat as it happened. She raised her eyes to meet his and when their eyes met it felt like they were on fire. The air around them kept growing hotter and hotter. She could not take her sight out of his. They unconsciously moved closer to each other. Lips almost touching.

They remained like this, unaware of the world around them. Not knowing of the time that passed. Elijah's eyes lingered on her face, registering her every expression. He unconsciously lowered his head as his eyes centered on her lips. She parted her lips inviting him in. Elijah's lips brushed over hers when a loud voice interrupted their moment and took him out of his haze.

"Elijah!" Hayley entered the room, too stunned to say anything else.

Elijah abruptly cut the connection between them as Gia removed her hand from his chest, too baffled by the experience. Elijah moved in front of her as another person entered the room, shielding her with his body.

Hayley told them they came in peace but he was reluctant to believe it. He trusted Hayley but not Aiden. The werewolf had recently threatened Gia and he was not going to take chances with her, especially since she was itching for trouble. He could barely restrain her. When he finally managed to calm her down, they listened to what he had to say.

Gia couldn't believe it. He was actually asking for their help. Aiden, the leader of the werewolf army had come to plea. Not long ago, he had threatened their lives and now he was begging. How ironic. Gia thought he had to be insane to come here, even under the protection of a hybrid such as Hayley. She'd do the same though. Children's lives were at stake. It didn't matter that they were werewolves, they were still kids. Their species was irrelevant. What kind of monster would use a child like that? Even Elijah was surprised. Gia was disgusted. A feeling that everyone else in the room seemed to share.

Marcel and Josh had arrived just after Aiden and Hayley did. Gia wanted to hear what they had to say. If they were going to do this, they would do it together. Put their differences aside and work together for once, as one.

"The witch wants soldiers." Aiden had told them. "Now it's either join or pay the price."

They all knew what he was asking of them to do, but they were reluctant to trust him. He was a werewolf after all, the enemy. How could they trust him now? It could easily be a trap. And why did Aiden trust them with this? He should be even more reluctant than they were. Gia did not have to wait long to get her answer. Aiden's little brother was part of the group that was supposed to turn on the next full moon. Kill a human and activate his werewolf gene. Then he could take a moonlight ring, like the rest of the werewolves had, and control his shifts at will. Of course, that ring came at a price. The witch that created it, Esther, would be in complete control of his life. Everyone with a moonlight ring would be under her influence. Her own private army, ready to be send against her children. The werewolves seemed to think it was worth the price. Gia disagreed. She could not begin to imagine how it was for them. To lose control of your body and literally turn into an animal that would kill indiscriminately. But the price was too big. They had chosen enslavement instead. Aiden had already accepted that price, but he was already a werewolf. Not a carrier of the gene as was his brother. He was desperate to protect him. Spare him of this fate. And the only ones who could help him do that were the vampires, especially if Elijah was involved. It was common knowledge the relationship the Mikaelsons had with their parents. They wanted both of them dead. Something he could use at his advantage.

Gia watched Aiden as he explained the plan the werewolves had for the kids and a new plan was forged. An unlikely alliance, for the children's sake. Aiden would accompany the group along with another werewolf, sympathetic to the cause, and then it would be up to the vampires to rescue them. When the children were released Oliver, the werewolf on Aiden's side, would meet with Elijah and try to lead the werewolves to a different path than the children's.

It all seemed to work at first. Gia had successfully distracted the rest of the werewolf guards while Marcel acted as her bodyguard, killing any threat that came her way. Josh and Hayley took over the group without interference. Gia met them in one of the entrances of the underground network and used the tunnels to get the kids out of the city. Marcel waited for them on the other side of the tunnel, a vehicle was ready to move them to safety.

While the kids were successfully transported to safety, Elijah had to deal with the werewolves. Not long after Oliver's arrival, at their meeting place, they got surrounded by werewolves. An ugly fight began leaving bodies at its trail. They werewolves were easy to defeat. Too easy. What Elijah did not expect was his brother. Esther had not returned alone from the land of the dead. She had brought his lost siblings, Finn and Kol, with her. Recruiting them to her cause. Blood against blood. Family against family.

Elijah felt a sudden pain in his head and fell to the ground. His brother, Finn, came out of the shadows and casted another spell on him. As a vampire he had spent nine hundred years stack in a coffin, with a dagger in his chest. A sentence delivered by his brother, Klaus. Elijah had done nothing to help him. And he had always been a loyal servant to their mother. Elijah realized too late that this was a trap engineered especially for him. His mother knew how sensitive he was when it came to humans. Always trying to avoid confrontation than using force. And he was especially sensitive when it came to kids. His mother knew it and used the kids to get to him and now it was too late to escape. He gathered the remaining of his strength and attacked his brother. He managed to catch him by the throat, cutting him of his ability to speak. Immediately he felt his strength returning. As long as his brother could not speak he could not cast a spell. He was completely at Elijah's mercy and he had none left. Not when it came to protecting his family. Just as Elijah was about to deliver the final blow, a stake showed up in his chest, piercing his heart.

Elijah fell to the ground, unconscious. The last thing he saw before the world turned dark was his mother smiling at him sardonically.


	6. Lies & Delusions

_**6\. Lies &amp; Delusions**_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high._

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming._

_~ Kansas – Carry On My Wayward Son ~_

* * *

_I got lost out there in this world._

_Looking for a brand new way to fall down._

_It's no surprise that things gotten worse._

_And I thank god never let me drown._

_But I didn't have to lie to myself for so long._

_I didn't have to let myself get so far gone._

_I didn't have to make the ones I love feel so alone._

_While I was having the time of my life_

_I think my soul died a little every day._

_Into the arms of my angel_

_Into the peace I left behind_

_All I had to do to save my own life_

_Was to look into your eyes._

_~ 3 Doors Down – Heaven ~_

* * *

_I'm woven in a fantasy, I can't believe the things I see_

_The path that I have chosen now has led me to a wall_

_And with each passing day I feel a little more something dear was lost._

_It rises now before me, a dark and silent barrier between,_

_All I am and all that I was ever meant to be_

_It's just a travesty, towering, marking off the boundaries my spirit would erase._

_~ Kansas – The Wall ~_

* * *

Gia returned to the compound unaware of Elijah's capture. She headed towards the fridge, opened it up and poured herself some blood. With everything that had happened this day she hadn't found the time to eat yet. The thirst was killing her. Marcel was still out there, making sure the children were safe, but he would soon return. There was nothing left for him to do. In the meantime she would enjoy the silence. Solitude was hard to come by these days.

She sat on the couch, sipping her blood and trying very hard to figure out what the hell happened today. Things moved so fast she hadn't had the time to process them yet. From Elijah's arrival to the rescue of the kids, everything was mixed in her brain as one. One event overlapping the other. She had to put everything in order.

The rescue in itself was easy. No surprises there. Well, maybe a little one. Elijah's persistence on her protection detail was annoying to say the least. He had strongly insisted she wasn't ready for this, therefore she was in dire need of a bodyguard. Marcel rushed in to fill in the spot. Like she could ever be in need of a bodyguard. Sure, he didn't know about her. She had to play it weak in their training session, inexperienced. But her job was only to distract the guards not confront them. Shift their focus from the children to her. He was seriously overreacting. Gia could not wait for all of this to be over with. Then she would show him what she was really capable of. Gia smiled at the prospect.

Her smile faded a moment later as their training session invaded her memory. What the hell was that? She still couldn't believe it. They had kissed. Well, sort of. How could that have happened? She recalled everything. Carefully examined every move, every touch, every action and she still couldn't find the answer to that.

His arrival was a surprise to her. Despite his promise she hadn't seen him for days and there he was, coming out of nowhere, acting like he owned the place. All she could do was stare. The superiority he felt towards them was incomprehensible. Seriously, where did that come from? He mostly acted like a well mannered gentlemen which was a nice change. Men these days usually acted like pigs. They could really use some tips. But this I'm above all of you act was infuriating.

And then there was their training session. Things had totally gone out of hand there. They had started easy with Elijah using basic music terms to instruct her. Teach her. She liked that. No one had ever used that approach with her before. It was original. Of course, her instructors weren't usually involved with music either. After he showed her some basic moves he decided it was time for them to pick up the pace. He had progressively challenged her and Gia thought the time had come to show some progress. She slammed him onto the cold wall behind him, finally taking the upper hand. Gia could tell he was enjoying it. And to be fair, so did she. And then the scenery changed.

She was still dazed by the experience. His voice full of soft emotion as he asked her to choose. The head or the heart? The question echoed in her mind. His trust touched her. She knew he was an original. One of the most powerful beings to ever walk this earth. But she was practically holding his heart in her hand. What if she crushed it? Pulled it out of his body, separating him of the one thing he needed to survive. The head or the heart? He needed both of them to live, didn't he? Could he really survive without one of them? Gia seriously doubted that. Still, she was new to the vampire world and Elijah was a whole different league of vampire. I mean, he couldn't really trust her that much now could he? He barely knew her.

Her logic though didn't work much at the time. All she knew was she was holding his still beating heart in her palm, feeling the rhythm in which it beat. Her body was filled with adrenaline. Her heart warmed up at the trust he showed her and when she looked into his eyes. God, those eyes. She felt lost inside its depths. She hadn't even realized they were kissing until Hayley interrupted them.

His lips warm against hers. She could still feel them. And the feeling that accompanied them, she didn't know what to make of it. Their kiss didn't last long, just a small brush of the lips, but its effects lingered. This could never happen again. They could never happen.

Gia was consumed with guilt. It had barely been a year since Danny passed away and she was already making out with someone else. She was disgusted with herself. She closed her eyes in an attempt to erase the memory but their image kept coming back to torment her. She just couldn't shake him off. Elijah kept crawling back in her mind mercilessly, over and over again. She tried to think of Danny and their time together and for a while it seemed to be working. She would take pain over guilt any day now.

Gia recalled their first encounter and smiled at the memory. They had met on a relic hunt. Danny required her expertise and she had denied him. She didn't think much of him then. Ah, how things change over time. If anyone told her then she'd be madly in love with him she'd think the man was crazy. But she did love him, more than anything else in this world. And then she lost him. And her rage brought her here, to New Orleans. A place where monsters were real and your worst nightmares could come to life.

Elijah. Now, that was a man out of a horror story or was it a fairytale? Gia had yet to decide. One day he was a monster wrecking everything in his path and the other a gentle and kind man full of passion. She saw the way in which he was looking at her. Felt the intensity of his gaze. The warmth of his lips. Damn it. Gia threw the empty glass on the wall where it broke into a thousand pieces. How the hell did he do this? Why did he keep invading her mind like that?

She got up from the couch and moved to her computer. She knew there was no way she was going to sleep tonight. The last think she needed right now was to start dreaming about him too. If he wasn't going to get out of her head willingly then she'd have to purge him out herself. Maybe doing some work could help achieve that.

She entered an airline site and booked a seat to the first flight to Washington DC. Then she started researching about Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table. She was hoping to find information about the object Phoenix was seeking. I mean, she didn't even know what it was she was looking for to begin with. Gia was in a serious disadvantage here and she knew it. How do you find something when you don't know what it is?

After hours of research, she narrowed the mystical objects Phoenix might be interested in down to four. The necklace of protection. A silver necklace with a huge red stone in the middle surrounded by an intrigue circular design which is said to offer its wearer protection against all forms of magic. The pendant of damnation. An amber necklace that is said to provide passage to other worlds. Some say it could even breach through hell itself. Merlin's ring, a silver ring with a triskelion sign on top of it. A conduit for magical powers. Its wearer is said to gain dominance over any kind of magic. Even a vampire like Phoenix, if that's what he's become, would be able to yield magic to his will. And last but not least, Excalibur. The sword in the stone, which can make its carrier invincible in battle.

Gia could see why Phoenix would be interested in any of these items, assuming of course that the legends of their existence were based on true facts. No evidence has ever been found to corroborate that. That didn't mean they didn't exist though. Just that they had never been discovered before. And if they did exist then they would make a powerful and extremely dangerous weapon. And they could easily turn catastrophic in the wrong hands. Gia wished it was morning already.

She was running for her life. Desperately trying to escape the monster that hunted her. Her heart was racing, consumed with terror, ready to explode at any given minute. The intensity of her fear had no equal. She had never felt like this before. Never did she ever need to run for her life. Fight to stay alive. How much more of this could she take? How long till he reached her? He was right behind her, following her calmly. Not allowing her to escape. Each step brought them closer and closer together. There was no escaping him. Elijah stayed focused on his mark. He could smell her fear and growled with anticipation. Her scent spoke to the most primal parts of himself. Taking over his senses completely. His thoughts were sent to the background. All he could think of was her blood and how good it would feel inside his mouth. He could practically taste it. He moved faster. Closing in on his target. The closer he got the stronger her scent became. His thirst worsened. He was already covered in blood by his previous victims. He had run them dry without mercy in an attempt to quench his thirst. His shirt ripped in ribbons. He lost it somewhere along the way. His torso red from all the blood. His eyes black as the night. He reached her just before she opened the door to her freedom. She pleaded for mercy, tried to appeal to his common sense. He knew her, loved her. He did not want to hurt her. His thirst had become so painful only one think mattered. He could not see, he could not hear a thing besides his thirst. Her blood was calling him and all he could do was answer. His teeth punctured her skin with ease and her rich, sweet blood filled his mouth. His thirst lessened as he drunk from her, allowing her blood to revitalize him. He could feel it, working its way from the tip of his toes moving upwards to his heart and mind. He woke up as her lifeless body hit the ground.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was. What had happened. His mind still at daze from all the nightmares. He did not recognize his whereabouts but he recognized the person standing in front of him. Smiling at him, fully satisfied of the success of her trap. His mother was sitting on a chair opposite to his position, watching him from a far.

He tried to move only to realize he could not. He was chained to the wall, held captive by his own mother. His chains were long enough to allow him some freedom but not long enough to reach her. As much as he would like to rip her heart out and send her back to the hell she came from, he knew he could not. Instead, he focused on the chains holding him to his position. He gripped them and pulled them hard in an attempt to free himself, to no avail. The chains did not break. He tried again using all of his strength. Again nothing.

"Save your strength." his mother told him, watching him fail yet again. "My chains don't break so easily." she pointed to the direction of a doll nearby, hanging from the ceiling, just outside Elijah's reach.

Elijah took one look at the doll and immediately recognized the spell. He never had his mother's gift in magic, when he was young. Before he became a vampire. When he could still use his magic. But he was still stronger than most. He was a Mikaelson. And his mother had taught him well. He knew that as long as that doll was at place there would be no escape for him.

"Why are you holding me captive?" he demanded to know. "What do you want?"

"I want you to rejoin our family, but as a witch. I want you to leave behind that monstrous, savage vampire you've become. Take the body of a mortal and we can all be happy again. Start over."

"You do know you are entirely demented don't you?"

"Am I?" she laughed at him. "I'm not the one who pulls the wings out of every beautiful butterfly l find. Who were you dreaming before? Was it that new little play thing of yours, Hayley? Or was it someone else? I heard your screams. What were you seeing? Did you witness her demise? You must certainly be afraid that loving you will destroy her, just like it happened with every other woman that loved you before. Tatia, Celeste, they both loved you and they both paid the price. How long till Hayley has to pay that price as well? How long 'till she loses her life?"

"You killed Tatia not me."

"I know that is what you believe. That is exactly the reason you are here. I am going to show you how terribly wrong you are."

Esther blew the smoke of a candle onto his face and recited an incantation. Elijah's sight begun to blur and he lost himself into the past. In long lost memories better remained buried.

Gia kept researching till there was nothing left to find. She had memorized every legend, every myth that could lead her closer to her goal. Having photographic memory helped too. She had no need for notes. All knowledge safely stored in her mind, where no one could access it but her. A useful skill for someone at her position.

Marcel arrived a little while after she finished her search and went straight to his room. He was exhausted and so was she. Unlike Marcel though she knew she could not rest. She would never be able to sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her. She stoically waited for the morning to finally come so she could move on with her plan.

A couple of hours later, the sun had finally risen. She left the compound before Marcel had woken up and headed to the airport. Better like this anyway. She would not have to look for some lousy excuse for her absence. Hopefully, she would return before anyone ever knew she was gone. Her return flight was due to leave at six pm. That should be enough time for her to do what she came here to do.

Two hours later, she had already arrived to Washington DC and headed towards the museum. Gia had contacted the curator beforehand and arranged for a personal and very private tour to the gallery she was so eager to see. She pretended to pay attention to the paintings and the history behind them when all she wanted to do was visit and remain alone with a very certain, very important painting. The one which was placed to the exact location Curtis's body was found. The body had not been removed before it was found which could only mean that the painting Curtis was interested in was the one hanging on the wall in front of him.

The tour finally finished and she managed to remain alone with the painting while the curator headed to his office to deal with a very valuable collection that was suddenly donated to the museum. She would miss those artifacts but the price was worth it. She had a lot more to gain than what she lost.

She raised her eyes and took a look at the painting. It represented Merlin. He was surrounded by dark forces, standing alone in the middle of a field. There were bodies everywhere. Yet, he was unfazed by the massacre. He stood tall, facing his adversaries. Fearless. A marvelous painting. You could actually feel his power. Like you were right there in the middle of the field, facing them by his side. The painter had done an excellent job. Gia took a closer look at the painting, examining it, peeling away the layers that held its secrets. Merlin's body seemed to radiate. An eerie glow surrounded his body, centered above his heart. A necklace lay on his chest, right where his heart was. A necklace with a big red stone in the middle. The necklace of protection. Phoenix was looking for the necklace of protection. She reexamined the painting, searching for any signs she might have missed. Anything that could point her to its direction. It took her a while but she finally found it. One zero zero one, there was a binary code engraved into the frame. Now, all she needed was the key. A reference point that would unlock the code and reveal its secret.

Gia spent hours trying to figure out what the key was to no result. The painting had been moved to this museum centuries after its creation, which meant that the museum was not the reference point. Its position had no meaning whatsoever. And the painting itself did not conceal any more secrets. Only the binary code engraved in its frame. So what was the key? How was she going to find it? She didn't even know who the painter was. Gia had hit a wall. She had absolutely no idea of how to solve this puzzle.

Elijah found himself in the middle of a massacre. It was in the week following their transformation as vampires. In the beginning everything was great. They were faster, stronger and they could never die. They were immortal. And then it happened. The consequences they were warned about had finally made their appearance. They abused magic and now they had to pay the price. The sun begun to burn them, the vervain which they used to gain their immortality weakened them. But that was not the worst of it. The worst was the thirst. An endless, unwavering desire for blood that accompanied their transformation. They had drunk blood to bind the spell and now it was blood they craved above all. A spell that was meant to save them, protect them was what had destroyed them in the end.

The massacre was caused by his brother's hand. His brother, Niklaus. No one could foresee what the spell would make of him. What it would make of all of them. Monsters. They had all turned into monsters but none more than Niklaus. His first kill triggered the werewolf gene no one knew he possessed. No one but their mother. Her infidelity was revealed the moment Niklaus killed his first human. His transformation into a wolf revealed his true identity. Michael would have killed him that night if he had not stopped him. A fact he continued to desire and would stop at nothing to achieve.

By the time he found Niklaus the villagers were already dead. Torn apart like they were nothing at all. Their bodies were scattered all over the place. Niklaus was standing naked it the middle of the field, trembling. Elijah approached him and gave him some clothes to wear. Then his ears caught another sound. Footsteps. Tatia appeared on the scene with a horrified look on her face. Elijah took a step towards her while she run the opposite direction. He easily caught up with her and tried to calm her down. Convince her he was still the same man she fell in love with. The same man who so desperately loved her. And then he smelled it. The sweet scent of her blood filling his senses. He tried to resist it but he could not. The thirst was stronger than he was. Tatia tried to run away but it was hopeless. His fangs pierced her skin with ease and he drunk from her till there was nothing left.

When Elijah finally regained his senses the realization of what he'd done was too much for him to bear. He had taken the life of the only woman he had ever loved and he could not stand it. He took her body to his mother hoping beyond hope that she could somehow revive her but it was too late. Nothing could be done. Tatia was dead and she would remain dead no matter how much he desired otherwise. Elijah was broken. Tormented by his quilt and the loss of the woman he loved. When Esther saw her son's pain, his suffering she offered him a solution. To erase the memory of her death, easing Elijah's conscience in the process. Elijah not knowing how he could survive this accepted her offer and allowed his mother to bury this memory deep inside his mind where it could never be found. Until now.

"Nooooo!" he got back to the present screaming. "No. I did not murder Tatia, you did. It was you who killed her."

"Oh, I did use her blood, to suppress Nick's werewolf side" his mother responded "but by the time you brought her to me she was already dead."

"No. No, I do not believe you. I will not listen to this anymore."

"You don't have to listen Elijah. All you have to do is remember."

She blew the candle again and another memory resurfaced.

Celeste. The only other woman he truly loved after Tatia's demise. Celeste, he loved her and she loved him back, ignoring the danger he posed. Elijah was not the one who killed her the first time. Niklaus was the one responsible for her death. Yet, unbelievably she had survived him. Used her own magic to possess another body, much like his mother had done, and losing her soul in the process. She became obsessed with revenge. Tried to destroy his family at any cost and paid the price for it. She had become too big of a threat to be ignored. And he would protect his family no matter whom or what he would have to face. What he would have to do. His family was above all, always and forever. Elijah thrust the blade deep inside her sending her to her doom.

Once again, he lost the one he loved. Killed by his own hand. The only woman to survive him was Katerina. The one who reminded him so much of his beloved Tatia. Katerina, Tatia's doppelganger. So alike and so different at the same time. Katerina, the woman he once thought he loved but never loved him back. Only used him, toyed with him till there was nothing left.

He buried his heart then. Closed it and swore never to open it again. He would never love another woman. Never feel that pain again. Elijah did not know how it happened. When he begun to care about her. The only thing he knew was he could not allow what happened to the others to happen to her. Hayley would not meet the same fate.

After hours of futile attempts on solving the code, Gia finally decided to give it a rest. Instead she went to Roger's house. Derek had already searched the place but maybe he missed something. Doubtful, but still, she had to check. She had two more hours left till her flight back, to New Orleans, and she was planning to make the best of it. A little snooping around wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially not Curtis.

She lifted the do not cross sign placed by the police to protect the crime scene and entered the apartment. Curtis's body might have been found in the museum but someone had broken into his apartment and wiped it clean. Erasing any evidence that could be traced back to him. This was a crime scene too. And even the absence of evidence could be turned into evidence in itself.

The apartment was simple, with little furniture and a huge bookcase. The entire wall in the living room was covered with books. History, archaeology, mythology, Curtis had very specific tastes. He read nothing else than books related to his field. Still there was something missing there. None of the books were about Merlin nor the Knights of the Round Table. If he was as obsessed with the subject as his colleagues claimed him to be, then there should be. And no books about the art shielded under the museum's roof either. Someone must have taken them. It was the only logic conclusion.

Gia left the living room and headed towards his office. It wasn't hard to find it. The apartment only had four rooms. The living room adjoined with a small kitchen which did not contain much, a bedroom, a bathroom and an office. Small and simple just like the man he had been.

His office was no exception. It had another small bookcase and a wooden desk in the middle. She opened the drawers looking for something, anything. Found nothing instead. She kept searching stubbornly, refusing to give up. There had to be something here. There had to. But there was nothing she could see. Nothing she could find. Gia gave an exasperate sign and turned to leave when something clicked in her.

She run back into his office and took a closer look at those drawers. She opened the first, then the second, then nothing. Still empty. So what was it? Why did she come back here? There had to be something. She could feel it in her guts.

She lowered her head and reexamined them, more carefully this time, when she saw it. There was a small difference in their depth. Almost unseen by the naked eye. Yet, it was there. It wasn't much. Barely big enough to hide something small inside. A secret compartment, in the left drawer, with no obvious way in. Gia let a smile lighten her face. Finally she had something.

She examined the rest of the office looking for a way to open it. It seemed sealed shut but she knew better. There was always a way in. She just had to find the right trigger.

It turned out it was a small hole in the right corner of the desk. Inside there was an even smaller spring which once you pulled, opened the secret compartment.

Gia pulled it and looked inside. What she found was a small memory stick. She picked it up and plugged it in her laptop. The files that appeared in her screen contained all of Curtis's research.

Gia laughed and exited the building. She had more than enough time to study the files on the way home.

She was standing right in front of him, mocking him. Preying on his fears, his desires and he was helpless, relying completely on her mercy. He could not withstand this anymore. Could not bring himself to remember. It had been too much already. All this pain, the loathing he felt. She was responsible for all of it. She turned him into a monster and because of it he lost everything he held dear. More than once. Elijah hated her with a force he never thought possible. He tried to free himself again and again before he finally resigned. His eyes met hers, silently begging for an end.

When Hayley walked in it was like a miracle happening. An angel descending from the skies, coming to his aid. She bit his mother draining her of her blood. Then destroyed the damned doll, releasing him from his bonds in the process. Elijah fell in her arms, barely conscious. His legs were no longer holding him.

"You need to feed." she said, exposing her neck to him.

Elijah looked at her neck, felt her blood run beneath her skin and turned his back to her. "I cannot. I will not."

"You are weak. How long has it been since you last fed? You have to."

"I can't." he raised his voice "You do not understand. I... I crave you! My hunger, it could overwhelm me. I might not be able to stop myself."

Hayley looked deep into his eyes. "I trust you." she told him and urged him to drink from her.

Elijah gave her a passionate kiss and gently bit into her neck, taking what he needed to survive. He felt his strength returning when the bloodthrist hit him and he bit harder into her neck unable to resist it.

Elijah watched as the light left her eyes and woke up screaming. Hayley's image burned in his mind forever. A dream, he thought with relief. It was all just a dream.

Gia heard the messages Marcel left on her phone and immediately run to his side. She had turned her cell phone off when she left, not wanting to have to explain her actions to anyone. The first thing she did since she arrived back to New Orleans was to check her messages. Marcel was looking for her, needing her assistance.

She found him outside a bar in the French Quarter. Two werewolves were circling him, ready to take him down. Gia appeared out of nowhere snapping the neck of one of the werewolves. He never saw it coming. Marcel took care of the other werewolf. Ripped out his heart and moved closer to Gia.

"Took you long enough. Thanks for that by the way." he said, pointing to the werewolf Gia had killed.

"You're welcome." she smiled at him.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of bored this morning and went for walk, exploring the place. This city is pretty amazing by the way. I can't believe I didn't do it sooner. Anyway, I didn't realize the time passing and my phone was dead, forgot to charge it, so I couldn't really call you and tell you where I've been. Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Keeping an eye on Finn. Making sure he won't try anything funny. Cami is with him."

"Cami is that blond chick you were fooling around with isn't she? The human? Klaus's friend?"

"It's a little more complicated than that but yes. She is keeping Finn busy while Hayley tries to save Oliver."

"Wait, what do you mean Hayley tries to save Oliver? Oliver's been captured?"

"You've not heard? Elijah and Oliver were captured last night by the witches. Oliver is going to be executed tonight."

"And Elijah? What happened to him?"

"We don't know. We think his mother has him but where he is and what is being done to him is beyond us."

Gia looked at him startled. How could she not know of this? And why the hell did they leave him alone out there? It was all her fault. She knew something was wrong. She felt it. She should have trusted her instincts and go after him after her part was over. But she didn't. God only knew what was happening to him now. That sickened feeling in her heart remained with her as she hurried back to her safe house hoping her cameras had recorded something that could lead her to him. Elijah was in danger and there was no way she was going to let anything happen to him.


	7. Aftermath

**7\. Aftermath**

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known._  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind._  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone._

_Read between the lines_  
_what's fucked up and everything's alright._  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone._

_~ Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams ~_

* * *

Gia watched Elijah slaughter the werewolves one after the other. He was unstoppable. The wolves never stood a chance. They were foolish to even try. His family though was a different matter. They were powerful and Elijah was not only facing his brother but his mother as well. No matter how hard he fought, he was doomed to fail. And fail he did. His mother drove a stake through his heart and with her son to help her, she took him with her. Her cameras had recorded the whole thing.

Gia was in her safe house watching the recordings over and over again. She was furious with herself. Couldn't believe she had fallen for it. It was obvious now that it had all been a set up. The werewolves, the kids, they were all pawns in the same chessboard. Moved around by Esther to make her plan work. She had used all of them to trap Elijah. And now she had him. Dammit. How could she have been so blind? How could she have missed this? Elijah was suffering and it was all her fault. She should have known better. Should have been more careful. Anyway, it didn't matter now. What's done is done. No point in dwelling on things she couldn't change. Elijah was captured. There was nothing she could do to change that. She had to focus on his rescue instead. A rescue that was long overdue.

She followed the path Esther took through her cameras shifting from one image to another, watching her move till there was nothing left to see. Her sight was limited. The cameras she placed covered the biggest part of the city but not all of it. There were still places she did not have eyes on. And one of those places was exactly where Elijah was.

Gia closed the camera feed and hacked into the telecommunications network. Hopefully Esther hadn't thought of disabling Elijah's cell phone. She was an a thousand year witch after all. What the hell did she know about technology? Probably nothing. Gia was willing to bet on that. And where Esther lacked she excelled.

Gia managed to track down the signal from Elijah's cell and trace it back to its source, sort of. The signal was coming from a secluded area just outside the city but she did not know of its exact location. There was still a pretty big area she would have to search after she got there.

She arrived at the location about an hour later. It was a cold, foggy night and the area was consumed by trees. Yet, there was no sound, no movement to indicate there was anything left alive in there. The fog breached through the trees creating an eerie, haunting effect. It creeped her out. Gia made her way through the trees looking for Elijah.

It took her some time but she finally found him. There was a small wooden cabin among the trees. It seemed abandoned. Gia entered the cabin careful not to make a sound. Elijah was standing in the middle of the room, handcuffed to the wall. Two big chains kept him at his position, stopping him from escaping.

"Elijah." she called out to him "Elijah!"

There was no answer. Gia approached him and saw he was deep in his dreams. She tried to wake him up and when she saw she couldn't she realized this was not a normal sleep. Esther must have done something to him. She examined the room, searching for an answer, a way to release him and came up empty. First, she tried to break his chains but could not. For some reason the chains refused to break. She tried again putting all of her strength to that simple task. Still nothing.

Gia took a step back and looked at the chains. Time for a new course of action, she thought. This was a witch's act so maybe she needed a witch's help as well. She picked up her phone and once again she asked for her ex's assistance.

"Jason" she said as soon as he answered the phone "I need your help, again."

"What is it this time Gia?"

"A friend of mine is chained to the wall and I cannot break the chains to free him. Considering I am now a vampire that should be impossible. His captor's a witch…"

"And you think there's a spell at place preventing you from freeing him which is why you called your amazing ex boyfriend to do the job." he cut her off.

"Yep, that's exactly it. Time to show how amazing you really are baby."

Gia could hear him laugh. She knew he was going to help her. He never could deny her anything.

"Alright, let's see what I can do for you. Describe his condition and the surrounding area. There should be some clue there to indicate which spell was used on him."

"Well, Elijah seems to be sleeping but as much as I have tried to wake him up I could not. Now, the room is pretty simple. There's nothing more than a desk nearby and lots and lots of candles, everywhere. Oh, and there's a doll hanging from the ceiling."

"What kind of doll?"

"An ugly voodoo doll. Why?"

"The doll must be what prevents you from freeing your friend. If you destroy it you should be able to release him."

Gia grabbed the doll and torn her apart. Then she tried breaking the chains again. This time she was successful.

"Elijah?" she tried to wake him up again "Elijah?"

"The chains are broken but he is still asleep." she told Jason.

"So, the doll was not what put him to sleep. It only served to keep him imprisoned. I want you to take a closer look at the room. Look for anything that could be used to cast a spell."

"There is nothing else here, Jason. You know I would have noticed if there was."

"Alright, alright don't get irritated. I'm trying to help you here."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that... I just feel so useless now."

"You are anything but useless love. Now, take a closer look at your friend's body. Some spells can react with the recipient's physical condition. Maybe his body could tell us what we need to know to wake him up."

Gia did as she was told. She closely inspected Elijah's body when she found something strange.

"He has a rash on his neck." she told Jason "It has the shape of a flower, an orchid. Is that it?"

"I believe it is, love. The witch must have used the extract of a very rare orchid to put him to sleep. You will need to find the same orchid, it's called a Marelok orchid, melt its petals and apply the ointment on his rash."

"I don't suppose you could tell me where I can find this orchid now, could you?"

"You are on your own in this one love. All I know is that it usually grows in swamps. Good luck." he said to her and ended the call.

Swamps huh? So, maybe it grew in the bayou, right where all the werewolves are. Great. Just great.

Gia brought Elijah to his house, placed him on the bed and went after the orchid.

Elijah was buried in his thoughts. In dreams of love and the horrors of his past. The scenery changed one after the other, giving him a glimpse of happiness only to have it taken away from him. Replaced by the terror he once caused. He did not know how long he'd been like this. He just wanted it to be over. He could not stand this anymore.

"Elijah? Elijah? Please wake up."

Her voice music to his ears. The emotion it contained warmed his heart. He followed the voice with his mind, slowly finding his way back to reality.

He opened his eyes, his sight blurred. Still, unable to focus. There was a figure there. A strong female presence. He could not make her face though. He watched her as she moved closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Her lips warm on his skin. Elijah relished the feeling.

"I knew you'd come back to me." he heard her say before she walked away.

Her image faded into the night.

Elijah was standing in the middle of a massacre once more. This time it was for real. He had walked into the dinner a few hours ago, sat at a table and waited for his sister, Rebekah, to come and meet him. She had spent months hiding from their mother along with his beloved niece. Niklaus's newborn daughter, Hope. It was all for nothing. Somehow Esther had managed to find them putting both her and the child in danger. Now, they were on the run. Coming to Elijah for help. And it was Elijah's job to keep them safe, although he had no idea how he was going to achieve that. His mind was not in the right place right now. Esther's mental torture had affected him more than he would like to admit. Probably because it was all true to begin with. He had woken up from a nightmare that seemed to never end. Causing him to wish for an end, his end.

He still wasn't sure what had happened. Who saved him. He woke up in his room, in his own house with no one there but him. Niklaus was stunned to see him. He had no idea that he had been freed. Saved by some unexpected, unknown force. He just hoped that that force was benevolent and that his release was not another trick played by his mother.

Elijah started moving the bodies frustrated, in an attempt to hide them. He did not want his sister to find them. Dammit! He threw a chair to the wall, allowing his anger to consume him. He was losing control of himself and he hated it. He continued with his attempts to conceal the crime, trying very hard to regain his composure. This was supposed to be a safe place for them to meet. A safe place, not a slaughter house. He had done enough damage as it was already. Elijah had no idea how it had happened. What got over him. One minute he was talking to the waitress and the other everyone was dead. His mind went blank, memories came flooding back and his deepest, darkest impulses took him over. There was no stopping him.

Rebekah could not learn of this. She would only be concerned about him and she had to keep her focus on Hope. It was their niece that was in danger, not him. He had to keep this hidden. And he honestly thought he could. He couldn't have been more wrong. Rebekah found out about it anyway and made up her mind. She could not take a chance. Not when she had Hope to protect. She silently approached Elijah and acted upon her decision. He didn't even feel it. One swift move and his neck was broken randoning, him unconscious.

He woke up hours later to face a worried Rebekah. She was sitting on a couch waiting for their brother to appear. Rebekah had moved them to a secluded house a couple of hours away from New Orleans. One of Niklaus's possessions he assumed. They would be safe here, for now. But not for long. Never for long. They had to think of something and fast. His mother was winning the war and if they lost then his niece would meet a terrible fate. Face death by her grandmother's hand. He could not allow this to happen. He would not allow this to happen. Hope would be safe, always and forever.

Niklaus arrived at the house along with Hayley. Elijah could see the joy in their faces, their happiness. After many painful months, they were finally reunited with their daughter. Elijah did not think he'd ever seen his brother so happy before, so calm. He wished they could be like this forever, though he knew they couldn't. There were things that had to be done. A plan was formed and it was Niklaus's job to see it done. Along with Rebekah they would finally put an end to their mother's reign. They would be free at last.

Later that night, Elijah was sitting by the fireplace keeping the fire alive. His skills were not needed tonight. Niklaus had everything under control. Hayley joined him a moment later, after having put her daughter to sleep.

"Elijah? There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Hayley?"

"I found a way to free my people." she said to him " They would be able to control their turning without the rings and that could finally bring peace to our home so that Hope could return to us."

Elijah felt optimistic for the first time after a very long time. If Hayley could actually achieve that and Niklaus with Rebekah were successful in defeating their mother then it would all be over. The need to keep Hope hidden would be gone and their family could be reunited once more. Yes, they would still have their father to worry about but their biggest threat was their mother and she would not be a problem for much longer.

"How?" he asked her, feeling doubtful.

"It's a mystical ceremony, an alpha bonding ritual but…" Hayley hesitated. "There's a catch." she finally continued. "I have to marry Jackson."

Elijah froze. Images of her demise flooded his mind. He'd always thought that getting closer to her would mean her end. Like it always did. As it turned out he was losing her for a whole different reason. One that he could not argue with. She was only marrying her werewolf suitor to save their family. Protect her daughter. It was the right thing to do. Elijah knew that. Not that that would stop him.

Elijah grabbed Hayley by her arm and pulled her closer to him. He looked deep into her eyes before placing his lips on top of hers. She responded to him deepening their kiss. Elijah lost his ability to think. He allowed his feelings take control of him. He lifted her from the ground and moved her to the bedroom, removing her clothes on the way there. Elijah stood still for a minute, admiring her from a far. Hayley was sitting on the bed, completely naked waiting for him to join her. She was stunning. Elijah took a step forward when he suddenly stopped. Hayley's tempting sight was replaced by another. He found himself in the compound, in his own room lying on the bed. A tall, dark haired woman stood in front of him, watching him intensely. He could not make her face, yet somehow he knew it was not Hayley. The vision only lasted for second before it was gone. Hayley did not seem to notice. Elijah shook his head to clear his mind and took another step towards Hayley. He allowed her touch to wash the memories away. Wipe it all clean leaving nothing but a voice. A voice that no matter what he did, he did not seem to be able to escape.

"I knew you'd come back to me." Her voice echoed in his mind.


	8. Treasure Hunt

**8\. Treasure Hunt  
**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._  
_The future's open wide, beyond believing._  
_To know why, hope dies._  
_Losing what was found, a world so hollow._  
_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow._  
_Somehow._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading._  
_Illusions of the sunlight._  
_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting._  
_With love gone, for so long._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand._  
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on._  
_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._  
_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart._  
_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._  
_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain._  
_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over._  
_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones._  
_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

_~ Trading Yesterday – Shattered ~_

* * *

_I have walked all alone_  
_On these streets I call home_  
_Streets of hope, streets of fear_  
_Through the sidewalk cracks time disappears_

_I was lost, on my knees_  
_On the eve of defeat_  
_As I choked back the tears_  
_There's a silent scream no one could hear_

_So far away from everything you know is true_  
_Something inside that makes you do what you got to do_

_When your world's crashing down_  
_Like you've lost every round_  
_Stand your ground_

_Up the steps of the church_  
_Through the fields, in the dirt_  
_In the dark I have seen_  
_That the sun still shines for one who believes_

_So far away_  
_So full of doubt and needing proof_  
_Just close your eyes and hear the sounds inside of you_

_~ Bon Jovi - Bells Of Freedom ~_

* * *

Gia was in Italy. She had finally managed to crack the code which had led her straight to Rome. Curtis's data had helped, a lot. As it turned out, the binary code concealed the coordinates of the place she was now headed, latitude and longitude.

Gia drove towards the hills watching the scenery change as she went along. Small towns and villages changed to rural farmland and the land became more rugged, the trees lessened till very few remained. Gia stopped the car and followed an almost invisible path to a very deep canyon. An old wooden bridge stretched across it. She cautiously approached it and took a closer look at the bridge. Gia knelt and examined the planks, pulling the rope on the sides. Then she tested the first plank with her foot, putting her weight on it. Not in the best condition she thought but not in the worst either. It should be safe enough for her to cross. But just in case…

Gia pulled a coil of rope out of her bag and tied it to a tree nearby. Then she tied the other end around her waist and carefully crossed the bridge. When she reached the other side she untied herself and moved forward, towards the castle. She could see it now. It was placed upon a hill about three hours walk from where she stood, according to her estimations. She should be able to reach it before the sun went down this very day.

The castle was three stories tall, with towers rising at each end. It was covered with vines. Beyond it, she could see a garden with fountains and statues all around. They were representing knights. The garden had flourished. There were flowers everywhere, trees at every corner. It was a mesmerizing sight.

Gia moved towards the entrance of the castle and felt a shiver pass through her as she entered inside. This place… It felt alive, like the spirits of those who once lived here had remained keeping it safe. Protecting it from the outside world. And who knew? Maybe they had. The legend did say it was haunted after all.

She entered the castle and turned on her flashlight. It took her hours to search the entire place. She found what she was looking for in a room on the third floor. The last room of the castle. She was about to give up when she saw it. The same circular design that was on the necklace, carved on the wall. Gia pressed the sign and a section of the wall swung open. A narrow passageway lay behind it. Gia stepped inside and followed the steps leading to the top of the tower.

There was another room there, hidden from sight. Two statues stood outside the entrance, one on each side. Knights again. Gia stepped into the room and stood still. She could not believe her eyes. The room was filled with treasure. Suits of armor, chain mail, weapons, scrolls, gold figures… There was even a crown. A huge round table was placed in the middle of the floor. Thirteen ornate chairs surrounded it. They were old, she suspected. Gia moved around the room touching the items. There was so much history there. She couldn't believe no one had ever found it before. Gold coins were everywhere, even a gold statue. It stood at the other end of the room. This one seemed to represent Merlin. A long silver necklace hang around its neck. It had a huge red stone in the middle surrounded by the sign she had recently grew so accustomed to.

Gia moved closer to the statue, eyes fixated on the necklace. She lifted her hand to touch it and stopped mid air. It couldn't be that easy, she thought. There had to be a catch. Gia took a step back and examined her surroundings. She was particularly interested in the drawings on the wall. Gia was willing to bet they were drawn by the same artist that drew the painting in the museum.

They portrayed the necklace and a tomb. There was a binary code in these drawings as well followed by a triskelion sign. Gia took some photos of the drawings and shifted her attention back to the necklace. She looked for anything out of place. Anything that could reveal the trap protecting the relic. She found nothing. No indication of a trap what so ever. But she knew better than that. These things were always protected, especially an artifact as powerful as this. Perhaps a spell was at place. Merlin was a wizard wasn't he?

She moved even closer, eyeing the necklace and the area around it when she heard them. Voices coming from the lower levels of the castle. Getting closer as time went by. Gia could not afford to waste any more time. She grabbed the necklace and run for the door as the ground beneath her feet started to shake.

Elijah was sitting in a chair across the bed watching her. Hayley was still on the bed deep asleep. Elijah did not understand how they came to this. He'd always had feelings for Hayley, since the first day he laid eyes upon her, but he never dared to do anything about it. Her connection to his brother prevented him. Yet, here he was. He should be pleased, happy instead he felt uncomfortable. It felt wrong. This whole time they were together he felt distant, disconnected. His body was there but his mind was elsewhere. And he could not get that voice out his head.

"I knew you'd come back to me."

What the hell was that all about? Who was this woman? Was she even real? Elijah could not make any sense of it. He kept replaying the scene in his head, the vision he saw, trying very hard to understand it. Did he know this woman? Could his vision be real? Could it have really happened? Elijah could not be sure.

Hayley shifted beneath the sheets catching Elijah's attention. Her eyes slowly opened, searching from him. Elijah saw what she was doing and stated his position.

"I am here." He said to her.

"What are you doing over there?" Elijah saw the surprised look on her face, heard the surprise in her voice. She expected him to be beside her. Yet, he was not. Hayley was disappointed. He could see that. And she was going to be disappointed even more.

"Hayley" he started not sure how to continue "Hope's safety is above all." he finally said. "And this marriage could secure this. This bonding ritual you've mentioned... It could unite your people under your leadership. Hope would have an army to protect her. And she could finally return to us, to you." He emphasized the last word.

"What are you saying?" she asked him, eyes never leaving his.

"Marry Jackson. Unite your people and bring your daughter home. I in my turn will unite the vampires. Together we could bring peace to our home. Make it a safe place for her to return to."

"But..." Hayley started to protest.

"Family is above all." Elijah cut her off. "Hope is our main concern at the moment. As she should be. Nothing else matters. Marry Jackson." he said once more. Elijah had made up his mind. He might not know his own feelings right now but the one thing he was certain of was Hope. And he would do anything to protect his niece. Anything. Elijah left the room not wanting to discuss this anymore, leaving a heartbroken Hayley behind.

Gia had barely made it out of the castle. The tower collapsed a second after she exited it, half the castle was in ruins. The men were dead. Gia had heard their screams before they died. They never stood a chance. She'd be dead as well if not for her vampire speed. Looks like dying had actually saved her life. Quit ironic really.

She looked around looking for any signs of life. There was none. There didn't seem to be any more men in the area but she wasn't willing to risk it. She was in the open and she did not like it, not one bit. Gia took the way back, necklace at hand. If Phoenix wanted it he'd have to come and get it himself. Until then... New Orleans was awaiting and she had an Original vampire she wanted to check on.


	9. Farewell

**9\. Farewell **

_Wherever you're going_  
_I wanna go_  
_Wherever you're heading_  
_Can you let me know_

_And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life_  
_I hope that you find it on the first try_  
_And even though it kills me_  
_That you have to go_  
_I know it'll be sadder_  
_If you never hit the road_  
_So farewell!_

_~ Rihanna - Farewell ~_

* * *

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_~ Pink - Just Give Me A Reason ~_

* * *

Elijah was supervising the preparations, making sure everything was in order. The compound was almost ready. Chairs had been put to place, flowers covered the walls and two large stairs led to the altar. Everything was as it should be. Hayley was in her bedroom getting ready, as did the groom. The guests had begun to arrive and the wedding would soon begin.

This was the first time after centuries of bloodshed that their species came together not in war but in peace. Elijah only hoped it would last, not just for his sake but for Hope's as well.

He stood by his brother's side as the music started to play. Hayley entered the room followed by Jackson, her soon to be husband. They both moved up the stairs finally standing facing each other. They took vows of faith and commitment uniting their lives and solidifying the peace between their species. It was a beautiful ceremony and Hayley seemed content. Elijah hoped she really was. Jackson was a good man and given the chance he could truly make her happy, in a way he never could. They were never meant to be. Elijah realized it now although he doubted Hayley would agree. He could still see her face as he told her to marry Jackson. The pain in her eyes. It haunted him to this very day. Elijah knew he was doing the right thing though. He knew it then and he knew it now. This marriage was the best for both of them, for all of them. She might not be able to see it now but one day she would.

He saw her in the middle of the dance floor. It was the first time he saw her after their training session. She was wearing a short black dress and had her hair up in a messy bun. A long silver necklace hang around her neck. She was breathtaking. Elijah could not take his eyes from her. She was with Marcel. Dancing and laughing. Gia. Now that was a woman he could not wait to see again. He did not realize how much he missed her until now. Her rebellious spirit was refreshing. After living so many years there was not much that could still surprise him. Everything about her was a surprise. She made him feel young again. Elijah could not help but smile.

He approached her from behind, gently touching her shoulder.

"May I interrupt?" he softly asked.

Gia was not surprised to see him. She knew he'd be there. She was actually looking forward to seeing him again. She already knew he was well. Marcel had informed her of that. Still, she had to see it with her own eyes. She would not stop worrying until she did.

Gia turned around and met his gaze. He was wearing yet another black suit. How many of those did he have? And he was smiling.

"You seem to be well."

"I am actually. Thank you for your concern."

Gia felt her lips curve in to a smile.

"Would you dance with me?" Elijah asked her, ready to take her hand and lead her back into the dance floor.

"It depends. Are you any good at it?"

"The best."

"Now, why do I think you say this for almost about everything?"

Elijah's smile widened. Gia placed one hand on his shoulder and held his hand with the other. They did not speak. Just let the music guide them and allowed themselves to be drawn into the bliss of the moment.

"So, where have you been?" Gia finally asked. "I haven't seen you for days."

Elijah's mind flew back to his time with Hayley. He opened his mouth to speak then abruptly closed it again. Gia did not miss the gesture.

"Did I say something wrong?" she silently asked.

"No, it's just... No, you did not. I was preoccupied."

"With what?"

"There were things that needed my attention. I apologize for disappearing. I did not think you would be worried."

"I was not. Well, maybe a little concerned." Gia teased.

Elijah considered telling her about Hayley but quickly changed his mind. What good would that do? His personal relationships were not of Gia's concern. Or were they? Elijah met her eyes once again, never leaving her out of his sight.

They kept dancing. Bodies locked together, looking into each other's eyes, not saying a single word. They did not need to. Their bodies said everything that needed to be said. Rose petals fell from the ceiling and Gia laughed loudly. Elijah laughed as well. He couldn't help it. He hadn't laughed like that for ages. By the time the night was over he had already made his decision.

This had been his home for ages. The first place he could call home after a lifetime of running. He and his siblings had moved to the compound a century ago and even though they, at one point, abandoned it they had always considered it their home. But change was a part of life and maybe the time had finally come to leave this part of his life behind and look for a new better one. Tonight he would leave this house and move to Algiers with Gia, Marcel and the rest of the vampires in his community. It was time to stop running and accept himself for what he truly was. A vampire. A monster who fed on innocent people. That was not all he was but it was a big part of him. A part he denied for too long and one he could not deny any longer. Change was inevitable and sometimes it was for the best. You leave one part of your life behind and a better one comes to take its place.


	10. Starting Over

**10\. Starting Over**

_My hope is blood on broken glass_

_A shattered hole, a scattered past_

_And I can't wake up cause the darkness won't let go_

_And I can't wake up cause the darkness is taking hold_

_And this nightmare is closing in_

_There's a sorrow beneath my skin_

_There are angels and demons at war inside my chest_

_The good and the evil are fighting to possess_

_And I can't stand up as the ground shakes underneath_

_And I can't stand up as the earth gives under me_

_~ Maggie Eckford - Everything Is Lost ~_

* * *

_In the darkest night_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_I will shine for the both of us_

_I will carry you through_

_I will be your fire when everything goes dim_

_I will burn for the both of us_

_Let the light back in_

_~ Maggie Eckford - Let The Light Back In~_

* * *

Gia was on top of him, looking deep into his eyes and wondering what the hell was wrong with him. What was he thinking of? He was obviously distracted.

He had arrived to Algiers a couple of weeks back and they had only shared a few fleeting moments since then. He was mostly keeping it to himself. There was something that kept him distracted, distant. His body was here but his mind elsewhere. That was why she had made the suggestion. She was hoping that a training session could help ease his mind a little bit. Take away the problems that were concerning him. She was wrong. Elijah could not concentrate. It was easy to predict his moves. She took him down like he was nothing.

"Ok." She said getting up. "Spill. What is it? Something is definitely bothering you and I want to know what."

"Nothing is bothering me Gia."

"Like hell it isn't. I've barely seen you these past few weeks and you've barely said anything when I did. If you don't want to talk about it fine but don't lie to me."

"Alright, I do not want to talk about it."

"Yes, because thinking about it is so much better. You can't keep it all inside Elijah. It will tear you apart. Talk to me. Let me help you."

"There is nothing you can do to help me, Gia. Nothing at all."

"Was it your mother? Did she do this to you?"

"No, I did this, a long time ago."

"I don't understand."

"You do not have to."

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what's wrong?"

"As I have already told you, you cannot help me Gia. No one can."

"I don't believe that. Whatever this is, it can't be that bad."

Elijah gave her a sad smile.

"It is worse than you think. Worse than you can even imagine. And it cannot be undone." he walked closer to her, cupping her face with his hand.

"There is nothing you can do to help me. There is nothing anyone can do and I ask you, no, I beg you to stop. Stop trying, stop talking about it, just stop. This is my burden to bear not yours."

He left her alone and returned to his apartment. Took a bottle of scotch from a shelf nearby and poured himself a drink.

She did not understand. How could she? She saw him as her instructor, her mentor, her savior. What could she know of his pain? How could he confide in her? The truth was so different from what she knew. So far from what she believed him to be. Kind, gentle, caring, maybe a little arrogant as she put it. What would she think of him if she ever learned the truth? That he was as much of a monster as Niklaus had always been. Maybe even worse. Niklaus had never pretended to be anything else than what he truly was. Never concealed himself. Not like he did. The noble one. The righteous. That was the sham he lived upon his entire immortal life. He was nothing more than a murderous, bloodthirsty animal like his brother. And he had killed the woman he once loved. He had ruthlessly murdered her. Feasted upon her flesh and drowned in her blood. And he had enjoyed every single second of it. How could he tell her any of this? He could not and he would not. Just the thought of her seeing him as a monster was enough to drive him insane. That secret would die with him. No one could ever know the truth.

The sun was blazing above the marble tombstone. The sign carefully concealed of those unaware of what to look for. After Elijah's departure Gia had spent the entire day trying to decipher the drawings in the castle. The pictures she had taken was of the highest quality so all there was left to do was decipher their meaning, something much easier said than done. The binary code was pretty easy to solve though. Just another set of coordinates like the last ones. This time to New Orleans. The coordinates sent her to Lafayette cemetery, straight into the witches' home. She just hoped she wouldn't run into any of them. There was absolutely no way she could explain her presence there. It's not like she could tell them the truth that she was after an ancient relic that could give her leverage over her worst enemy.

It took her some time but she was finally able to locate the tomb she was looking for. An old and intimidating tomb that even ordinary people believed it held tremendous power. Marie Laveau's tomb. A very powerful voodoo priestess of the 19th century. The center of her power was said to be in this very cemetery. Or so the stories told. No one had actually found what it was that made her so damn powerful. The fact was though that New Orleans's witches were immensely more powerful in comparison to the rest. Especially those of the Garden District.

Gia carefully examined the tomb searching for anything out of the ordinary. Possibly a triskelion sign since that symbol seemed to be everywhere. After long examination of the drawings, Gia now believed that the necklace of protection, apart from the magical abilities it contained, was actually the key to finding Merlin's ring. The only way to unlock the chamber, in which it was hidden, and take possession of the ring.

There was another sign at the bottom of the tomb which seemed to be older than its higher levels, way older. It was a circle with a stone in the middle. The ancient symbol of the sun. The stone seemed to be of the same material as the one on the necklace. A red ruby. Gia tried pressing it and when that didn't work she tried moving it to another direction. Nothing happened. Then she noticed something else. Just below the sun symbol there was another symbol at place. The symbol for the spring equinox. And both symbols were surrounded by a triskelion sign. Comprehension slowly came and Gia knew what it all meant. The tomb would only reveal its secrets at the exact moment that the spring equinox occurred when the rays of the sun hit the stone and not a moment sooner.

Back in Algiers:

"So, is that what you've been doing all day, brother? " Niklaus asked Elijah when he saw him drinking so early in the morning. It had been days since he left the compound. Not once did he go back. Klaus had finally decided to pay him a visit only to find a shadow of the brother he once knew. Elijah was as slick as ever but his eyes told him a different story. There was a storm inside him that threatened to consume him whole. "Drowning your sorrows in alcohol? Be careful, brother. You're starting to resemble me. Abandoning your family and all."

"I have not abandoned my family Niklaus." Elijah firmly stated.

"Oh no? Then what are you doing here? In a time of need I might add."

"Mother has been defeated. You and Rebekah have assured that. My presence was not needed at the compound anymore."

"Our mother might have been defeated but our father has not. Mikael is still out there. His mere existence threatening my daughter's life." Klaus yelled at him. "You left us when we needed you the most. Tell me brother, did Hayley's marriage hurt your feelings that much?"

"Leave Hayley out of this. She had nothing to do with my decision to leave."

"Then who did? This new vampire you seem to be paying so much attention to?" "Oh yes, I do know about her. Is she so important to you that you would allow your family to perish?"

"I am only here to assure Hope's safety nothing more."

"And how are you doing that, brother? Cause it sure as hell doesn't seem like it."

"Hayley's marriage might have secured an army for your daughter but make no mistake, brother. It will not be enough. Our father is not the only enemy we have out there. And although I have no doubt that our father will meet his well deserved fate. By your hands I might add, other enemies may still arise. We have lived a long life. And we have hurt a lot of people. We will not be able to protect Hope unless we are united. Hayley has united the werewolves. Now it is my turn to unite the vampires. And Gia is of no concern of yours. Whatever I might or might not feel about her, family always comes first. You know that better than anyone. I am still by your side am I not? I have stayed by you through all the horrors you have caused in the past and continue to do so to this very day."

Klaus shook his head and exited the apartment without a single word.

Elijah was glad to see his brother leave. He had his own issues to deal with at the moment and he did not need to have to deal with his brother as well. His sudden interest for Gia concerned him though. Niklaus had a bad habit of destroying the people that matter most to him and his siblings. His preferred form of punishment. Elijah and Rebekah had felt his anger to their very core and Elijah could not allow any harm to come to her. He would have to keep a closer eye on Gia from now on.

He went in search of her. His first stop was to her apartment. Elijah called on to her and when she did not respond to his calls, he opened the door and entered.

The apartment was dead silent. It would seem absent of life if not for the running water in the bathroom. Elijah slightly opened the door to the bathroom and looked inside. He could barely see through all the water steam in the room. Could not make any shapes. He was about to enter the room when the door suddenly stood wide open.

"Can I help you Elijah?"

Gia appeared in front of him in nothing more than a towel. It was wrapped around her body caressing her every curve, her hair still wet from her shower were dripping water on the floor. She was smiling.

"I… I… Please do forgive me. I did not wish to disturb you." Elijah said trying to calm himself. Her appearance was a shock to him. He did not expect to find her there, not with her not responding to his calls. And he especially did not expect to find her in this condition. She was breathtaking.

"Did you want something, Elijah?"

"Want? Ah, no. No. I was just making sure you were alright." He nervously stated.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. No reason at all."

"And yet here you are."

"Here I am. I… I guess I just wanted to see you. I did not like the way we left things earlier this day. And I… I wanted to apologize. My behavior towards you these past few days could have been better."

"Not just towards me. And yes, it could have been a lot better."

"And I am sorry for that."

"I don't want you to be sorry, Elijah. I want you to talk to me. I know something is troubling you. I can see it. I just don't know what to do about it."

"If there was anything you could have done Gia I would have already told you. But there is not. Do you really want to help me?"

"You know I do."

"Then stop reminding me of this. Just be there for me like you have always been. That is enough. Now, how about you get yourself dressed so we can go for a drink?"

"What's the matter, Elijah? You don't like what I'm wearing?" She spun around herself once and turned to face him again. "And here I thought you liked me in this towel. You know, with you sputtering and all."

"I do not sputter, Gia."

"You do now." She laughed, straightening his tie and moved towards her bedroom still feeling his eyes on her back. She loved teasing him. His presence there was a blessing, lessening the disappointment she felt for her failure earlier this day.

Elijah watched in awe as she walked away wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into. He was getting more and more attached to this girl with each passing day.

They started spending more time together after that, getting closer and closer to each other, learning one another. He did not share his angst though. She still had no idea how his time with his mother had affected him, the horrors he held hidden deep within. And she never asked. Not after that night. She kept wondering though. He could see it in her eyes, that unasked question just beneath the surface. Why was he so afraid to trust her with this? He was not afraid of her reaction anymore. She would stand by him no matter what his past indiscretions were. He knew her well enough to understand that now. So why had he not told her yet? What was keeping him from confiding in her?

Gia was in her room getting ready for the equinox. The sun would soon reach its peak and she had to be at the cemetery before that happened. The time she had spent with Elijah was great and all but she had a job to do and she could not afford to wait. She would have liked to be able to accept Elijah's proposition but if she lost the equinox tonight then she would have to wait for another year to get what she was after. Merlin's ring. And if she was lucky, Phoenix. He couldn't be far away. This was his only chance for the relic as well. Maybe tonight was the night. The night that she'd be waiting for all along.

She arrived at the cemetery just a few minutes before it all went down. When the sun hit the stone, the stone started to shine with a blazing red light. Gia moved closer and placed her hand upon it. She applied a little pressure and the circle surrounding the stone started to glow. Then a ray of red light left from the stone as new symbol appeared in a tomb a few yards away. It was a triskelion sign. The symbol, which was not there before, was now glowing and it had a small ruby in the middle of it. When the red light hit the ruby the same thing happened again. A new ray of light left from the ruby and a triskelion sign appeared in yet another tomb showing her the way.

When it finally stopped, Gia was deep in the cemetery in an empty area with nothing more than a bunch of dead trees around. Mist appeared out of nowhere and a new tomb made its appearance. This tomb was old, very old, and was now standing in the middle of that empty area. Gia approached with caution.

The tomb did not appear to have any way to enter it but there was a certain sign carved into the wall. The same circular design that was on the necklace was also portrayed on the wall with a hole where the stone should be. The diameter of the hole seemed to fit the stone of the necklace perfectly. Gia removed the necklace from her neck and placed in the wall. The stone of the necklace entered the hole and the wall started to glow before it disappeared into thin air. The necklace fell onto the ground. Gia picked it up and entered the tomb.

The inside of the tomb was sterile. An old marble coffin stood in the middle of the room. The, ever present, triskelion sign carved on the coffin followed by a single name, Merlin.

This was it. Gia let a smile lighten her face. She had done it. She had finally found Merlin's tomb. Gia moved closer to the coffin, lifting her hand to touch it when a voice from behind firmly spoke.

"Step away from that coffin and make no sudden movements or you will meet your husband's fate."


	11. Confrontation

_**11\. Confrontation**_

Gia froze at the sound of his voice. Memories came flashing back. That dreadful day that changed her life forever. Her heart begun to race as her hands started to shake.

They were at the breach of a new archaeological find. It took months of research but they had finally done it. They had just found the relic when Phoenix appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Danny in the back. The blade penetrated his heart and Gia watched him die unable to do a thing to stop it. The months following his death went by in a haze. Her memory clouded by her pain and her desire for revenge growing by the minute. His murder still all too vivid in her mind.

Gia took a deep breath and turned around to face the man in her nightmares.

"Phoenix."

"Jacklyn. Well, there's a face I was not expecting to see again. Didn't I throw you off a cliff or something? I'm pretty sure I did. So what the hell are you doing here meddling with things that you should not be meddling with?"

"Am I spoiling your plans?" Her voice trembled with rage. "I know you would prefer me gone, dead, but as you can see that is not the case. And we have a score to settle."

"Ah, yes! Your husband. What did we say was his name again? Danny? You must forgive me I can't seem to recall. There have been so many imbeciles I've had to deal with in the past it's hard to keep track of all of them."

He saw her face darken, her eyes filled with the fire that burned inside her. _She's getting angry,_ he thought. This was something he could use. Now that the shock of her presence was gone he could concentrate on his next move. It was a good thing he took precautions.

"Your husband was nothing special really. All brawn and no brains not that it did him any good. My blade slid all too easy in his back. I can still feel it you know; the muscles pulling apart allowing me access to his heart. And when my blade pierced his heart, well, now that was divine."

Gia launched at him, her eyes glowing with insane rage. She went for his heart wanting to rip it out of him just like he ripped hers. Phoenix did not move. He just stood there welcoming her attack. Gia lifted her hand to administer the killing blow when she hit on an invisible wall. A tingling sensation spread throughout her body leaving her numb and defenseless. She tried lifting her body from the ground but it was like she was made out of cement. Her limps weighed a million tons. Phoenix came and stood on top her. His smile revealing the fangs on the inside.

"What did you do?" She tried to say but it barely registered. Even talking was a challenge now.

"What this?" He gestured towards her. "Oh, I didn't do this. A friend of mine did, a very very close friend of mine. One that can appreciate me in a way you never did. She cast a protection spell on me to immobile anyone who was stupid enough to attack me. You see, you made a tiny, tiny mistake. Dead men can tell tales you know."

"Wh─?"

"Don't try to speak." He cut her off. "It's useless. The spell will have you completely paralyzed in a second or two. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the castle. You see, my men, the ones I sent to procure the necklace. Where is the necklace anyway? Ah, there it is." He said and took it off her. "My men might have failed in bringing it to me but they did tell me one very important thing. Even from beyond the grave. I had them recording every move they made in that castle and sending the feedback back to me. You didn't really think I would entrust them with such a task without supervision, did you? I was watching the whole thing live from across the world. And guess what? Just before the castle fell there was this little blur running past my men, safely exiting the building. Now, I did not know who it was but it was pretty obvious there was competition now, wasn't it? And a very unnatural competition for that matter. When did you turn by way? No! No, don't tell me. It doesn't matter. It cannot change what is to come. This is where we say goodbye, Jacklyn, for once and for all. Goodbye."

Gia saw Phoenix raise his hand ready to strike her down, ending her miserable life. How could this have happened? All this planning and it had all gone to pieces and for what? A single moment, a tiny detail she could not have foreseen and had he been anybody else would not have matter. And what now ? What could she do? How could she save herself? Not only had she failed miserably but now she was going to lose her own life as well. _I want to live: _she thought. _I don't want to die. I want to live. _For the first time in a very long time, she felt the desire to live. How ironic. All this time she thought of herself as nothing more than a walking corpse. A shame she didn't realize it sooner.

Gia tried with all her might to break free of the spell that had taken ahold of her. Over and over again she tried but nothing happened. Despair filled her heart and mind and her will to fight wavered. What was the point anyway? She was never going to make it out of this one alive. It was all over now. And it was about time she accepted that.

Gia closed her eyes and said a silent prayer as she waited to be reunited with her husband.

Elijah watched her leave and followed close by. She was tense today, nervous, glancing at the clock each minute. Elijah wanted to know why. It was obvious by now that she had lied to him. When he asked her to join him to a meeting with the witches she had denied him, claiming to be too tired from their training to accompany him. What was she doing? Why had she lied to him? He would not have believed it possible had he been told otherwise. Yet, that was exactly what happened. She had lied to him and that lie pierced through his heart like a shooting arrow. He could not have been so wrong about her, could he? She could be trusted. Then why was he following her? Why did he not just believe in her? Could it be Niklaus? Elijah knew Gia had caught his eye, yet, in these passing days Elijah did not notice anything that would raise suspicion. Could he have been the reason for her betrayal?

Elijah could not allow his brother to mess with his life anymore, to mess with her. If anything happened to Gia because of him he would not survive it. He kept following her, door after door, street after street, wondering when that pathetic excuse for a brother would make his appearance. What he saw instead caused him to pause.

Elijah watched in awe as Gia stopped in front of a tomb when it started glowing and a beam of red light shot from it and hit another tomb which in its own turn repeated the same circle. _What is this? What did she do?_ For the first time in his life, Elijah had nothing to say. This is not Niklaus's doing. It can't be. In his entire life Elijah had never seen an object behaving in this manner. This is magic beyond anything he ever knew existed.

He watched Gia follow the light and he followed her. His puzzlement grew as a tomb appeared in the mist, in a place that should not exist. This was not here before, was it? Elijah was aware of the cloaking spells witches used but a spell of that scale. He had been to that area before, stood right in the middle of it. If a building existed there he would have felt it, crushed on it. They could not have made the entire building disappear, could they? No witch possessed that much power.

Elijah had an uneasy feeling rising in his chest. Whoever it was that had casted that spell, he did not want to meet.

As Gia entered the tomb Elijah wandered whether he should follow behind. He could not hear any sound of trouble from the inside but that did not mean there was not one to be found. Elijah fought with his urge to leave and his desire to protect that woman. He had a really, really bad feeling about this but he could not leave her like this. All alone, oblivious to the danger that lurked inside. He left the shadows concealing him from the world and took a step forward. The decision was made. She had been inside for too long already. She might be in need of his assistance.

Footsteps echoed from the ground not far away from where he was standing. They were closing in fast. Elijah concealed himself once more wanting to see who was coming. He observed the man closely.

He was tall, over 6 feet long, with dark brown hair and eyes of pure evil.

"Our guest has arrived." He heard him mutter just before he entered the building.

Elijah followed him inside but made sure to remain hidden. The man was not surprised to find the tomb here and neither was Gia. He was in fact expecting her. Who is this man and what is his connection to Gia?

"Step away from that coffin and make no sudden movements or you will meet your husband's fate." He heard him say.

Elijah watched the whole exchange from a distance but when he saw what was about to happen he stepped out of the shadows, took Gia in his embrace and put as much distance between them as he possibly could.

Gia felt the sudden movement and shut her eyes even more. No beam of light could go past the barrier she had created. She was expecting for the end to come. And she had made her peace with it. Little did she know that this was only the beginning.


	12. Truth Be Told

_**12\. Truth Be Told**_

She hesitantly opened her eyes and let the light in. The soft mattress on her back was tempting her to let the darkness take her once again but no. She had to know, had to see. Yet, what she saw she could not believe.

Elijah was sitting on the bed next to her, softly caressing her cheek, waiting for the spell to wear off; waiting for her to return to him. The light coming from the window illuminated his form making him look like an angel and tempting as hell.

Elijah noticed the change in her and moved closer to her helping Gia lift her weakened body from the mattress and taking her in his embrace. His scent covered her like a blanket and Gia closed her eyes once more relishing on the feeling. She never noticed the baring of his wrist until he brought it to her lips.

"Gia, darling, open your eyes."

Gia turned into Elijah's arms and let her eyes land on his face.

"Elijah."

"Ssssh. You are still too weak to speak, darling. You need to feed. My blood is significantly stronger than a human's and it will allow you to heal a lot faster than you normally would. So, if you please…" he said as he wove his hand through her hair and guided her mouth to his wrist.

A shock of ecstasy hit her system the moment her teeth penetrated his skin and blood flowed freely into her mouth. His blood vibrated with power and it only took one sip to return her to full strength multiplied tenfold. A thousand years old and more powerful than anything she'd ever met before. The feeling had almost thrown her into unconsciousness. She took more and more letting the power run through her system leaving her almost drunk. She could literally feel her head spin and her cells jumpstart.

Gia unwillingly removed her mouth from his wrist not wanting to lose control over herself. It had already happened once tonight and she never wanted to feel this helpless again. Although, she had to admit, the thought of leaving herself into Elijah's arms allowing him to do as he pleased made her feel all warm inside.

Gia once again turned to look at him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I can wait." Elijah answered with a smile.

"You don't have to." Gia removed the hair from her neck inviting him in.

Elijah slowly lowered his head giving her time to reconsider. His fingers brushed her neck and Gia felt his breath lightly touching her skin. It made her body shiver and her pulse quicken. Elijah watched her like a hawk and when he saw she was not retreating, he placed a soft kiss on her neck right above the pulse that laid beneath and allowed his fangs to lengthen.

Gia let a moan escape her as his fangs pierced her skin and he started sucking her blood. She gripped at his hair, placing her body in perfect alignment with his. Elijah felt intoxicated. He wanted to keep drinking her to eternity but knowing how fragile she still was he forced himself to release her. He was very careful with how much he allowed himself to take from her; young as she was her body could not replenish all of what he needed. And her blood was not the only thing he wanted from her. Soon, he promised himself. Soon.

Gia was still dazed by the experience. While Elijah was in his office talking to his brother Gia tried to regain her composure. And when she saw him arriving she readied herself. She had always known this day was coming and she could not avoid it anymore. Today was the day Elijah was going to learn the truth about her and her mysterious arrival to New Orleans.

"Gia" Elijah said guiding her to the living room. He sat on a sofa and urged her to sit beside him.

"There has been some disturbing news that has come to my attention that I very much need to discuss with you." He said. "I know you are still feeling weak but this cannot wait."

"I'm fine Elijah. Thanks to you. If you hadn't come when you did I'd be…." Gia let her voice trail off. "Thank you." She said after a pause.

"I will always be here for you, Gia. I am not going to allow any harm come to you. But since you mentioned it, this man, the one that hurt you, he has been spotted in the bayou, looking for Mikael."

"What? What do you mean? What does Phoenix want from Mikael? Are you sure about this? Your information could be wrong."

"It is not. The description that was given to my brother matches the appearance of this man. There is no doubt Gia. Phoenix, as you called him, is looking for Mikael. Who is this man? What is his connection to you?"

Gia blew a long breath and let it all out.

"Phoenix and I, we grew up in the same neighborhood. His house was opposite to mine. We practically grew up together."

"He was your friend."

"No. Not exactly."

"His father was a friend of mine's. He was a martial arts professor and our instructor in the craft. His father was also interested in history and archeology himself and, since I come from a family of archeologists, we all spent a lot of time together. Either it was in the dojo or archeological expeditions. Phoenix and I got along together or better yet I tolerated him. I can't say what it was exactly but this guy had always creeped me out a bit."

"He hurt you."

"No. Not at that point. That came later. Once he became older he started following me around, challenging me and even getting angry with me for no reason at all. I didn't know why. I still don't. Not knowing what to do, I started avoiding him. I stayed as far away from home for as long as I could."

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"Like I told you his father was a friend of mine's and I did not want to worry him. Despite Phoenix's actions he had always been nice to me. And I did not want my father to lose his best friend over me."

"Then what did you do?"

"I kept avoiding him until I left for college. I was in another town far from home so I didn't have to see him a lot, only when I visited home."

"He did not come to see you?"

"He did. A couple of times but I never accepted him. And then I met Danny." Gia smiled at the memory.

"Danny? Who is he?"

"Danny─ Danny was my husband." Her voice trembled.

"Was?" Elijah did not want to press her but he had to know. Knowledge was power and he had to know what Phoenix was after.

"Phoenix killed him." Gia said with tear running down her cheek. Elijah saw it and wiped it with his finger.

"I am sorry." He said. "I did not wish to upset you."

"It's ok."

"No. It is not." "Why is he here now? What does he want?"

"Power. Power and death."

"I do not understand."

"He wants the power of the ring and the death of me."

"That is not going to happen. No one and I mean no one is ever going to hurt you."

Gia let a small smile appear on her lips at his words.

"You don't know him. Phoenix is unlike any man you've ever met before. If he wants me dead he'll find a way to kill me; and now that he has the ring he will be unstoppable."

"What is this ring you keep referring to?"

"Merlin's ring. It allows its wearer to control magic. It will not matter that Phoenix is a vampire. With the ring he will be unstoppable and now he has it."

"That was what was hidden in the tomb?"

Gia nodded.

"There must be something we can do to stop him."

"There is. The necklace of protection."

"Which is?"

"A silver necklace with a red stone in the middle. It protects its wearer from magic. Phoenix's magic will not work on you if you wear it but─ he has it too. It was the key to opening the tomb." Gia resigned.

"You mean this necklace?" Elijah reached to his pocket and picked the necklace from the inside giving it to Gia. Her eyes shone at the sight of it.

"How did you get it?" she asked amazed.

"Phoenix was holding it when he tried to kill you. I grabbed it right after I got a hold of you, before leaving the tomb."

Gia gave him an enthusiastic kiss without giving it a second thought.

"You are amazing." She told him. "Amazing. Now, we may actually have a chance."


	13. Phoenix

_**13\. Phoenix**_

It was a cold winter night. The forest was completely silent with no sound nor movement penetrating the trees. There was a little breeze blowing lowering the temperature by the minute. Phoenix grinded his teeth and pulled his jacket tighter. The forest was dark with only the moon lightening his path. His vampire vision helped him find the way. He was close now. He could smell the blood. Soon, he would find what he was looking for. And then blood will flow.

"_Hurry up, will you? We don't have all day you know. If dad catches as here I'll be grounded for a month." _

The memory came out of nowhere. Phoenix tried to shut the door to the past but failed anyway.

_They were walking through a narrow corridor. None of them made a sound. She did not like to be bothered. Not in here, where she could feel the past come to life all around her. Jacklyn inhaled and allowed her imagination to run free, tried to imagine what it was like to live in here when the place was bristling with life before everything turned to dust, in a time long forgotten. A sudden thump broke the silence and Jacklyn abruptly turned around. Phoenix was lying on the floor holding his foot, next to him was a big grey rock. _

"_Aren't you watching where you're going?" she snapped. "That could have been something priceless you know and you could have ruined it."_

"_Is that all you care about? Old stones and… rocks?" he said throwing the rock aside with a sob. "My foot hurts."_

"_Then you should have been more careful. Haven't your father taught anything? Stop being such a cry baby and get going, I want to see that chamber before we go. And I'm not leaving until I've seen it. Now, move it!" Jacklyn turned around and continued walking._

_Phoenix wiped his tears and got up, applying some pressure to his foot. He fell right back down. "Dammit" he cursed. Phoenix slowly raised his eyes to meet Jacklyn's only to find her gone, moving further and further away in the darkness. A feeling of desperation filled his heart. Phoenix tried to get back up. He was not weak. He could do this and everyone was going to see how strong he really was. So what if his father thought otherwise? In his eyes he was always going to fall short to her. Jacklyn was better than him! Phoenix knew that, his father told him oh so many times. And he was right. She was better. With those piercing blue eyes, the hair made out of silk and those legs, strong enough to struggle you with. How could she not be? She was carved out of marble like those statues she had always admired. She was beauty incarnate. He could not fail her now. He would prove to her that he was strong enough. Strong enough to stand beside her and face any challenge by her side. And with Jacklyn, there were going to be plenty. That girl had a gift of running into trouble._

Phoenix pushed away the memory and kept going. What did he know anyway? He was only fifteen then, fifteen and a fool. How could he have actually believed that he mattered to her? That he would ever matter? He acted like a moron. All he did was follow her around like some sort of puppy dog. It was pathetic. By the time he realized his mistake it was already too late.

He had spent years honing his skills. Getting smarter, stronger than he had ever been before and it was all for her. His father never gave a shit about him. All he ever talked about was Jacklyn and how strong she was. How smart. In front of her he was nothing. A bug he never learned to care about. But that bug was determined to make her notice. Jacklyn belonged to him. He'd always known that, from the first moment he laid eyes upon her. Too bad she disagreed. He was furious when he first learned about her departure. How dare she leave him? But it was college. And he understood her thirst for knowledge. He knew that if he ever tried to stop her she would cut him off completely. And he would never allow that. So he waited, putting all that anger and frustration into bettering himself. Making him all he was ever meant to be. A man who could proudly stand by her side in his own right. There was a time he would do anything for her. Anything! Until he came into her life.

_They were standing in front of her dorm room entangled in an embrace. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A kiss that deepened fast inflamed by their passion. She opened the door to her room and led him inside. Phoenix sat outside her door with tears falling, hearing the moans from the inside. He didn't know who that man was and he did not care. Even then, after her tremendous betrayal he would forgive her. If only she came to him._

_He waited for her. Months passed but he waited. She would leave him eventually. Jacklyn was his and she was going to realize that. All he had to do was wait. Wait for something that would never come to pass._

_The day he found out about her marriage something inside him broke. His love turned to hate. A hate that burned so bright that could erase the fucking town from the map. The day he trust that blade into his heart was the best day of his life. It gave him pleasure beyond imagination. As for Jacklyn, well, if he couldn't have her then no one else would._

"That bitch was supposed to be dead." He thought, his rage getting the best of him. How the hell did she even survive? And she did not just survive him once but twice. That bastard came out of nowhere. Faster than anything he'd ever seen before. And that said a lot. Phoenix was one of the strongest vampires in the world, one of the fastest. He made sure of that. His ruthless training increased and changed to accommodate his new abilities and the vampire that turned him… was as good as dead. The only reason he was still keeping him alive was for info.

The rotten corpse was older than he looked. Hence he had a lot of knowledge, including that of a specific Original family that had taken control of New Orleans. And he knew what haunted them too.

If Jacklyn had decided to play with an Original vampire then he was going to play with one too. One that would be delighted to destroy them all.


	14. Alliance

_**14\. Alliance**_

Gia jumped out of bed screaming. Her voice echoed through the night carrying the horror that filled her mind and the shape of a man in her blurring vision. Danny, his memory haunted her even now, tormenting her with everlasting guilt. The dreams had faded these last few months but tonight they came back with vengeance.

Her heart was racing, beating in an unsteady rhythm caused by the still remaining terror of her dream. Gia inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself down. Her eyelids dropped and she tried to empty her mind. No use. She could still see him, still smell and taste him. He was locked inside her mind, heart and soul and she was unable to open the lock and set him free.

A small sound echoed from her side and Gia abruptly opened her eyes. She turned to face its source and froze on sight, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. For a moment she thought her nightmares had come to life. Danny, her beloved husband, standing a few feet away from her with darkness in his eyes. Ready to strike her down. Her mind knew he would never blame her for what happened but her heart refused to believe it. Then her mind suddenly cleared and the curtains that blocked her vision fell. Within a moment, she could see perfectly clear.

It was Elijah standing there half shrouded in darkness, his eyes just as dark, detached. He watched her for a minute, studying her then he approached her slowly. He raised his arms and dragged her into a strong embrace. Gia stiffened to the touch.

"It is alright." He said to her. "You are here. You are safe. Whatever this is, let it go. I am here for you."

It took a while before his voice penetrated her walls and for the words to sink in.

"Elijah?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Elijah tightened his hold.

"It is ok. I am here for you. I will always be here."

Gia fell back to his chest and allowed herself to relax a little. She felt safe, protected. Danny faded into the night and Gia felt herself strengthen. The nightmares were pushed back to the background and the light reached her aching soul.

"How long have you been here?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"For you. Why else? I was on my way to my bedroom when I heard you. You were shifting in bed, turning over and over again and I could hear your heart racing. I was worried. You woke up just as I came into the room but you were too distressed to notice me. Do you want to tell me what happened? What you saw?"

"It was my husband." Gia said with a trembling voice. "It was the day of his death. It was my fault. All of this is my fault."

"Gia, look at me." Elijah cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes. "None of what is happening is your fault. Do you understand me?"

"But…."

"None of it."

"I'm the reason he died Elijah. You don't know what that's like."

"Don't I? Gia, If anyone knows how you feel that is me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been alive for a long time and I have done things. Things that could be considered evil. And there were things I could have done. People I could have saved but I did not and they paid the price for it. And I've lost people too. People that mattered to me. I betrayed them, left them alone to face my enemies, my psychotic brother. And it wasn't only for a few years like you but centuries and centuries of reliving that same circle of pain, betrayal and violence. I know how you feel Gia. I have been there. I have been you and believe me when I say this; none of what has happened is your fault."

"How did you do it? How did you move on?"

"I did not. Not really. I might have moved forward with my life but there is a hole in my chest that never really closed." Elijah took a deep breath and stated. "Until now. You have reawaked parts in me that I thought were gone forever. You took me out of the numbness that I used to call life and made me feel again. I will not lose you Gia and I will not allow you to lose yourself. Do you understand me?"

Gia nodded, tears running down her cheeks. Elijah brushed them of, leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Just a simple brush of their lips holding the promise of a new beginning.

Mikael was soaked in blood. Bodies were everywhere. Some still in their wolf forms, others half dead begging for mercy. The moon was high in the sky signaling their transformation. Mist had appeared out nowhere limiting the visibility but Phoenix saw perfectly clear. As the only other vampire in vicinity he had an advantage the wolves never had. Mikael was unaware of his presence there. He was too caught up in the kill to notice, savoring their pain. Phoenix thought that if he really wanted it he could have killed him right there. It'd be nothing really. But that would not solve his problem. His son still had the necklace of protection in his possession. He could not be touched. Not by magic anyway and Phoenix was not physically strong enough to take him on. No, he needed Mikael. He needed himand when Elijah was dead so would he be.

Phoenix cleared his throat to make his presence noticed. Mikael abruptly turned around and had him by the throat within seconds, lifting him from the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked with menace.

Phoenix tried to speak but he could not find his voice. He tried again, this time a whisper came out.

"Help. I'm… I'm here to help you."

"Help me? You? What could you possibly have to offer me? You're nothing. A child, an abomination. You have nothing to give me. " Mikael squished.

"E…Elijah." Phoenix managed to say feeling the pressure on his winpipe rising.

"What did you say?" Mikael released some of the pressure he was applying and allowed Phoenix to speak.

"Elijah. I now where you can find Elijah."

Mikael put him down, removing his hand from his neck.

"Speak." He ordered.

"He is with someone. A woman." Phoenix searched his face for any sign of recognition.

"Why should I care about who he's with? My son always had a certain affinity to the fairer sex. This is meaningless."

"This is a weakness. A weakness you could exploit." Phoenix insisted. " Take Gia out of the equation and you weaken him. Isn't that what you want? To kill your sons? Kill Gia and you would have your chance with Elijah and once Elijah is gone then you would have a real opportunity with you other son, Klaus. Elijah's loss will significantly weaken him. And you know that as well as I do."

"My sons are already weak. I do not need to weaken them. They are nothing compared to me."

"Oh, yeah? Then why are they still alive? Why are you here playing with wolves instead of taking them down? I'll tell you why. Because you can't. You might be strong but you're not strong enough, not yet. But you could be, with my help. Listen to me and you will not lose, ignore me and… Well, good luck with your sons. You're gonna need it."

"What help could you possibly offer to me? Except from information about Elijah's latest conquest that is."

"Magic. I can give you the benefit of magic."

"You think of me for a fool?" Mikael started circling him. "You're a vampire. Vampires can't do magic."

"Yeah, well, I'm not your typical vampire. And things do change."

Phoenix raised his hand, whispered a few strange words and a triskelion sign appeared in the air. It moved towards Mikael and a burst of light surrounded his body before the sign disappeared of sight. Mikael fell on his knees and screamed as the sign reappeared on his forehead sucking the light in it.

"What have you done to me?" Mikael asked with a pained voice, kneeling in front of Phoenix.

"I gave you the power to defeat your son. Now use it."

Phoenix left the forest, leaving Mikael behind and never looking back. There was no need for him to remain there anymore. He had done what he came here to do. Once the time was right he would know it and he would come for her. And with his new abilities, he would make her his whether it was her body he owned or her soul.


	15. Without Hope

**_15\. Without Hope_**

Mikael was disoriented, walking through the trees in a haze. He could feel his temperature rising and his body burn. The mark was painfully carved into his forehead and he could feel the heat emanating from it in waves. Pain was coming and going and his vision begun to blur till it settled in a more clear more concentrated way. His hearing became more acute. His sense of smell increased and he could feel his strength increase. The power running through his veins limitless.

A small rabbit run through the woods in a distance. Mikael watched it move away zooming in on the details. Its body, its shape, he could even see the hair its body was covered with. There was a mark on its right leg. The moment Mikael thought of it, it became clear; his vision zooming in for a closer look. It was from a hunter's trap the rabbit somehow escaped. The mark was covered in blood. The same blood that now reached his senses and made his teeth lengthen. He caught it in an instant and sunk his teeth into its neck replenishing his strength. It was all instinctive. Mikael barely knew what he was doing like an out-of-body experience watching it all from a far. Was this even his own body? He didn't know any more and he didn't care either. There was only one thing that mattered. One thing calling to him above all, his sons and how best to kill them all.

Back in the compound Elijah was trying to locate Phoenix. He was frustrated. He knew something was about to happen. He could feel it deep in his bones. A restlessness he could not pinpoint.

"Calm down, Elijah. We'll find him. No reason to fuss about it."

"I do not believe you fully understand the gravity of the situation, brother."

"An unknown enemy, a magical object that I would very much like to possess and our father. Tell me if I forgot something." Klaus gave him a flashing smile. "Relax brother. Everything will be fine. We will win this battle just like every other battle before that. The only question here is when."

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Niklaus."

"Well, I do have to admit I was getting kind of bored around here. After out mother's untimely demise things have been way too calm for my tastes." Klaus kept smiling. "And if this new enemy of yours brings us our father then I guess we should thank him for that. Father has well past his expiration date and I would very much like to send him back to the hell he came from."

"Do not underestimate him brother. You of all people know how dangerous our father can be."

"And yet he died, by my hands I might add. An act I would be very pleased to repeat."

Elijah ignored him and turned to look at Gia. She was sitting in a nearby chair currently focused on the task at hand. With the laptop on her lap she was scanning the area for her nemesis, checking the camera feeds over and over again.

"Nothing." She protested closing the screen. "There's no sign of him. Damn."

"Easy Gia. Calm down. Do not let your temper get the best of you."

"Where the hell can he be? He can't just have disappeared."

"We will find him. This I promise you."

Gia gave him a wistful look as the ground beneath them begun to shake.

"What the hell? What is that? What's happening?"

Elijah looked at his brother with the same confused expression on his face as Gia had. Klaus went in full alert.

The door of the compound swung open and a tall figure stepped in. Mist surrounded the building isolating it from the world. Klaus looked at his father in terror. He was dressed in black. The ever present mark on his forehead glowing in the dark. His eyes two black holes of inconceivable depth.

"Well, I've always said you were the devil but this takes it a little bit too far. Don't you think, father?"

"Are you scared, boy?"

"I am not afraid of you."

"I beg to differ. You reek of fear. I will take great pleasure tearing you limp from limp."

"I will take great pleasure turning you to ash."

"How did this happen? What have you done?"

Elijah stepped in.

"This?" Mikael asked pointing to his forehead. "This was a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. It appears you and I have a common friend although I do not think he harbors such good feelings for you son."

"Phoenix." Gia whispered in utter shock.

Michael caught the sound and turned to face her. "And you must be Gia. Quite the heartbreaker aren't you?"

"Leave her alone." Elijah took a step forward.

"Looks like I stroke a chord."

"She is if no concern to you."

"In that you are mistaken. She is very much of my concern. You see our common friend is quite caught up with her. He wants her and what he wants he shall have."

"Over my dead body."

Mikael moved like lightning. He caught Elijah by the throat and lifted him from the ground. "Now that you mention it" he said "that is exactly why I have come. Your dead body indeed."

He threw him to the opposite wall and stood on top of him. Elijah struggled to get up his movements to slow to Mikael's eyes. Stake in his hand Mikael tried to pierce it through Elijah's heart. Elijah caught his hand a fraction above his heart and looked at the stake in question. Recognition hit in almost immediately.

"It cannot be. We destroyed that tree eons ago."

"And yet it still found its way to my hands. The white oak stake. The only weapon in this world capable of killing you. Destiny perhaps? Are you ready to die son?" Mikael struck with all his might.

Klaus fell in between. The stake cutting its way through tendons and muscle and hitting bone. Klaus screamed and threw his father aside. He removed the stake from his arm and went for his father's heart. The stake found its way in and burst into flames. Fire engulfed Mikael and a light shot to the sky emerging from the mark on his forehead. The fire dissipated within seconds leaving him unscarred.

Mikael laughed at him. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that boy."

"That─ that is impossible. You should be dead. The stake, it pierced your heart. I saw it. I felt it. How can you still be alive?"

"You will find out that things are different now. This time, you are the one who is going to die."

Mikael's hand past through Klaus's ribcage and ripped his heart out. Klaus fell on his knees the light turning to dark.

Gia watched in disbelief. Klaus was down Elijah barely standing, he must had done greater damage to him than what she originally thought. Gia reached for a nearby chair, broke it into pieces and held the wooden pieces in her hands. She charged at him without a thought. Mikael foresaw the attack. Stakes still at hand Gia fell to the ground unconscious. His fist too strong for her to withstand.

"No." Elijah screamed. "No."

"Do not worry my son. She will not die this day. That is not her fate. It is yours."

"You have done well." Phoenix appeared through the mist. "I will take it from here."

"We had an agreement." Mikael said. "You will take the woman and I will have my sons."

"And haven't I honored that agreement? You have one son down the other soon to follow. I have only come for what is mine."

"Take her then. Take her and leave. I have unfinished business to take care of."

Elijah tried to approach Gia but he was stopped before he reached her. Phoenix sent him flying with a wave of his hand. He picked up Gia and left the premises.

Gia woke up in a dusted cabin deep in the woods. She was chained to a chair, Phoenix sitting on the opposite side of her, watching her with intense.

"Finally." He said. "You have awaken. You'll have to forgive the house I didn't have enough time to find a more suitable residence."

"Bastard." Gia launched at him, the chains keeping her in place.

"Now now. Is that any way to talk to your mate?"

"You're not my mate."

"Oh but I will be. As soon as the moon reaches its apex we will be bonded mind and soul for all eternity."

"I will never be bonded to you."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You will be mine whether you like it or not."


	16. Last Stand

_**16\. Last Stand**_

An Original could never die not unless a stake made of an ancient oak tree pierced his heart. He could survive anything even having his heart ripped out. And Klaus was not only an Original vampire but the Original hybrid; his restoration abilities far exceeded those of his siblings. Still it took time. Time they no longer had.

Klaus opened his eyes to an unbelievable scene. He and his brother were chained opposite to each other. A woman was standing over his brother's body having her back to him. An inch closer and he could reach her. Elijah made no movement. He did not speak. Klaus shifted his body to see more clearly. Elijah's eyes were closed. He seemed unconscious but Klaus could not be certain. Elijah could be faking it. To what reason he did not know.

Klaus gave another look to the woman and once he saw she wasn't paying attention to him he tried to free himself of his restrains. He found out that he could not. Overcome by curiosity Klaus gave a closer look to his chains. They seemed normal, the same stuff you can find in every supermarket all over the world. Yet, if they were normal he should have been able to free himself. He gazed at the woman once more, took in the scene around him. The fight with their father had really wrecked the compound yet he did not see anything strange. He turned to the woman once more. Who was she? Why was she here? _Time to be formally introduced._ He thought and cleared his throat. The sound got her attention.

"I don't believe we've been acquainted have we?" Klaus gave her a flashing smile.

"I don't usually sort with your kind vampire."

"Oh, but I'm not just a vampire darling. And you are not just a human are you? You're a witch. And a strong one if you can hold me. These chains you made. They're a work of art but come on now. How long do you think they can hold me? I am Klaus Mikaelson after all."

"They don't need to hold you for long. Just long enough."

"Long enough for what?"

"For me." Mikael came into the scene. "You can go now." He told the woman.

"Don't waste your breath boy." He turned to Klaus. "Your charm won't work on her. She would never help you. Not after what your species has done to her people. There is nothing she wants more than to see all of you perish."

"Is that so? And tell me father why do you need her? I thought you were all powerful and stuff. What's with the backup?"

"I might be all powerful as you say but unfortunately I still need the white oak stake to kill you and you as so happened have destroyed my last one."

"Now, isn't that a pity? I would say I'm sorry but then again I'm not."

"Do not be so gleeful boy. You have only delayed your death you did not stop it. Your end is nearing. It is only a matter of time. Soon I will have the means to kill you and I will make you beg for mercy."

Mikael knocked Klaus's head on the wall and Klaus lost consciousness once more.

Gia was trapped. Chained to a chair, eyeing her worst nightmare. His smile infuriated her. How could he be so calm when she was boiling on the inside?

"You might want to stop that now. There is no escape. No one is coming for you. And soon we will be together forever."

"That will never happen Phoenix. I'd rather die than to be tied with you forever."

"You say that now but you'll change your mind. We will be so happy together. You'll see."

"We will be happy? Together? Have you completely lost your mind? I could never be happy with you Phoenix. I hate you. Do you hear me? I hate you."

"No. No, you don't. You're just mad. I get that. You and Elijah had gotten pretty close these past few days. Don't think that I can't see that 'cause I do. But Elijah isn't here now. I am. As I have always been. You never saw it before. But you do now, don't you? You can see how much I care about you. You can see how much I love you."

"Love me? Love me? You killed Danny! You bastard! You killed my husband! How can you say that you love me after that?"

"Don't talk to me about Danny. He was nothing. You should have never been with him in the first place. He did not deserve you. I do. What had he ever done for you? I'm the one who's always been there for you. Me! Not him. Me! Remember those tombs in Egypt? Ha ha. Do you remember how much fun we used to have?"

"You're insane."

"You loved me then."

"No I did not."

"You said I was amazing."

"I was about to get caught sneaking into that tomb. You took the fall for me. I was grateful that was all."

"Don't lie to me. You loved me. I know you did. It was Danny that ruined it all. Your so called husband. He got between us."

"You are delusional. Do you want to know the truth Phoenix? The whole truth and nothing but the truth? I've always thought you were a pathetic little brat. A fool who always followed me around like some sort of puppy dog. You cripped me out."

"No. No."

"Are you listening to me? I thought you were a crip. A pervert. I couldn't wait to get rid of you."

"No. Shut up! Shut up!"

Phoenix punched Gia on the face. The chair fell backwards and broke into tiny little pieces. Gia collapsed to the ground, her head was spinning. She tried to get up but phoenix pushed her right back to the ground.

"You take that back. Do you hear me? TAKE IT BACK!"

"Take what back? That you're a crip?" Gia spit the blood from her mouth. "But you are." She said. "You are the crippiest jerk I've ever met."

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT BACK!"

Phoenix slapped her again and again. He hit her until the darkness took her over and the whole world melted around her.

_Gia. Oh, my darling Gia._ Elijah watched in terror as she was taken away by her enemy. His emotions a whirlwind of anger, frustration and violence. He lunged at Phoenix in a desperate attempt to free her only to be stopped by a powerful force. He was thrown away. His skull fractured into a thousand pieces. He could see it all, feel it all. Yet, he could do nothing to stop what came next.

His father moved him to the wall, placing Klaus's broken body to the opposite side. There was a hole in his brother's body right where his heart should be. His clothes were soaked in blood. Elijah knew that wouldn't kill him. He was too strong for that to happen. Still, he could not stop the fear that pierced his heart. He had never seen Niklaus so completely helpless. His weakness evident. His brother would have hated to be seen this way.

Elijah shoved the fear into the deepest corner of his mind and tried to move. Nothing. He tried again. His body stubbornly refused to obey him. His wound was too severe. He would have to wait until he was healed. But what of Gia? What would happen to her while he was stuck in this place? How could she possibly survive without him? Guilt took him over and a terror unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

When Klaus woke up from his slumber his father was nowhere to be seen. His brother lay still though his eyes were now open.

"Elijah." He whispered to him. "Can you speak?"

"Yes. I believe I can."

"What happened to you? You were unconscious for quite some time and where the hell has father gone?"

"He left about an hour ago. I do not know why or to where he was headed. As for what happened to me, Phoenix did. He cast some kind of spell that knocked me out pretty hard. I do not remember much about it. I woke up a few hours ago unable to move."

"And now? Can you move now?"

"Yes. With difficulty but I'm regaining my strength. It will not be long now."

"That's good because I'm going to need you brother."

"You have a plan?"

"Of course I do. It's pretty simple. We escape and then we send that bastard back to the hell he came from."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Phoenix does not only possess the power of a vampire but magic more powerful than anything we have encountered before."

"Yes, he's put that relic of yours to good use hasn't he? Although I was actually referring to our father. You remember Mikael don't you?"

"Yes, brother, I do remember Mikael and as you might recall he defeated us with ease. We are as capable to kill him as we are Phoenix, which by the way is none. They are too strong for us." He paused "He has Gia."

"Ah! Your girlfriend. I was wondering where she might be. Here we are battling for our lives with death as our most possible outcome and you are worrying about a girl. Typical."

"Gia is important to me brother."

"She is also the reason we're in chains."

"Father would have come for us eventually."

"Yes! But now he's invincible. Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Not Gia's!"

"The only reason Phoenix bothered with us is because you were in his way."

"And what was I supposed to do? Abandon her?"

"YES! That's what you were supposed to do. But you didn't and here we are, chained like animals. The insult is killing me."

"Then stop complaining and do something about it. I've had enough of your whimpering."

"And what do you propose I do? The chains are enchanted. They cannot be broken."

"Then perhaps instead of breaking them we should just try open them."

"Now, why didn't I think of that? Oh, yes, I do not have the key! Do you?"

"We do not need the key."

"And how will we open them without it? Magic? We're vampires. We can't do magic. Remember?"

Elijah checked his surroundings looking for something to use. There it was. Right beside him.

A piece of canvas, part of one of the paintings that used to hang on the walls of the compound. They were held in place by metal springs. Elijah could still see the springs. They had remained on the canvas.

He caught the canvas with his leg and drew it closer. The width of the metal springs looked thin enough. If he could flatten two of them out on one end, he might be able to fit the ends into the locks of his manacles.

He picked up the canvas and popped one spring loose. Then moved to the next. Once the springs were freed he placed them into the keyhole of his chains.

"Now, where would you learn such a thing brother? And why? Picking locks isn't an attribute a vampire is very likely to need. Especially a vampire as strong as you and me."

"Apparently it is. Do you remember Lisette?"

"Your girlfriend from I don't know how many centuries before?"

"Yes. She had an affinity for locks. None remained closed for long when she was present. Now I might not be as gifted as her but I can get the job done."

After a few minutes of trial and error, there was a _snick _and the lock fell open. Elijah threw his manacles on the floor and moved to his brother's. They were both free a few seconds later.

"Now what?" Klaus said. "We are free, yes, but Mikael is still out there. I don't know what that psycho did to him but he is practically invincible."

"Only for as long as Phoenix is alive, Niklaus. And that is soon to change."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not remember what mother taught us? Before all this? When we were still innocent. The kind of spell that Phoenix used requires a lot of power. He cannot maintain it forever. There has to be a limit to what he can do. I can only assume that once he is dead the spell will just fade away like it never existed."

"We go after Phoenix then. And what do we do once we find him? You said so yourself. He is too strong for us."

"As long as he is wearing that ring of his then yes he is too strong which is why we must take it off him. Without his magic he will be as powerless as any other newly turned vampire out there. "

"I suppose you have a plan?"

"I thought you liked to improvise. And I know how much you love a challenge."

Klaus allowed a smile to brighten his face.

"You're right about that. Let's see how much he lasts against me then. Shall we?"

Back in the cabin:

Phoenix was preparing the room unaware of the danger that lurked. After placing Gia on the sofa, he made sure she was secure; tying her hands and legs with the same chains he used to tie her to the chair. Then he got to work.

He opened the area in the middle of the room, removing everything in his path. Then he drew a five-point star pentagram and placed the enchanted candles at the top of each point. He made sure to enchant them while Gia was still unconscious the first time around. Then he drew a triskelion sign right in the middle of it all.

He lifted his hand and whispered the mystical words.

"Adligatio catena vincio nodus."

The candles burst into life. The flames burned hot like lava and the triskelion sign started to glow. After a few minutes the glow started to fade and the sign turned dark.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." He murmured to himself. "The full moon is near. Just a few more hours and eternity awaits."

Gia woke hours later. She was standing in the middle of the room free from her restrains. There was a pentagram beneath her feet. Candles were strategically placed around and on it. No one else was around.

She took a step forward and hit an invisible wall. No chains and no hope for escape. Gia sat down and waited for his return. She knew enough about magic to know she wasn't going anywhere he did not want her to go.

Elijah ran as fast as he could. Niklaus had finally caught her scent after hours of searching. He had almost abandoned hope. Almost.

The cabin was concealed between the trees. Leaves covered it from top to bottom. A very effective disguise if you are not looking for it. If you are not driven towards it.

He paused and let his senses expand. There it was. A heartbeat coming from the center of the building. Slow and calm. Whoever it was he was not afraid.

"Do you hear it?" he asked his brother.

"Yes but who is it? Phoenix or Gia?"

"We have to assume it's him. Phoenix would not let her out of his sight now that he finally has her."

"Then where is she? I can only hear one heartbeat don't you? Unless─"

"STOP! Do not say it. Gia is alive. She has to be."

"Well, I guess we'll know soon enough."

Klaus opened the door and entered the cabin. Elijah followed suit.

Gia felt the air brush her neck, she turned and felt her heart stop.

"Elijah!" she whispered.

He ran to her eager to place his arms around her. A few meters away he was stopped by the barrier. So so close and yet miles apart. He examined the scene around him. Measured the pentagram, the candles the position in which she was placed.

"What is this? What has he done?"

"Nothing yet but he will if you don't get me the HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright alright. Geez calm down will you? We came to your rescue. We'll get you out."

"You try being calm Klaus. You're not the one trapped with that lunatic."

"And where is Phoenix now?"

"I don't know Elijah. I've been awake for over an hour and he has yet to return."

"Awake? Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't withstand. But I will NOT be bound to him forever. I will not."

"To what are you referring to?"

"He plans to bind us somehow. Don't ask me how. Magic is not my specialty. Relics are."

"Yes, we do need to get that ring off of him somehow but first…"

Elijah removed the candles from the pentagram and the surrounding area and placed them in a large bowl. He filled the bowl with water and oil and set it on fire. As the fire burned, there was a hissing sound and the candles melted in the bowl leaving nothing but a black disgusting substance with a foul smell.

The barrier lifted and Gia was freed.

Elijah was heading back to her to get her when he appeared. The door burst wide open and he came in screaming. He grabbed Elijah by the throat and threw him aside then he went after Gia.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart." He told her. "You're mine."

Taking advantage of his distraction Klaus lunged at him slashing his throat open with his claws. Phoenix fell to the ground only to get right back up. He punched Klaus in the face before he sent him flying. Gia kicked him in the back and he fell on his knees in front of her.

Seeing he was surrounded Phoenix murmured some words and an energy pulse moved outwards of his position freezing everything in its path. A cry for help which if answered could turn the tide to his side once more.

Mikael had just returned to the compound, after a meeting with a magician proud owner of a white oak stake the only one in existence, when he felt the cold. His mark flared and he was incased in ice. He came out of it with an unquenchable thirst for blood and an unbeatable pull towards his master.

Phoenix shoved Gia aside and she hit to the ground breaking her leg. Without letting that stop her, Gia got up. Leaping and pivoting at the hip, she went into a roundhouse kick that clipped Phoenix in the chin and knocked him back against the wall. He rebounded immediately but this time she was ready for him. Even as he reached for her, she grabbed him by the wrist with one hand while the other went through his ribcage removing his still beating heart from his chest.

Gia heard a sound behind her and she turned just in time to see a snarling Elijah in midlaunch toward her.

"Easy there tiger." She smiled at him. "I got this."

Elijah watched in wonder as she removed the ring from Phoenix's finger when he heard Klaus's yell.

Klaus was shaking. A little while longer and Elijah would be…. He barely made it in time. While Elijah was focused on Gia, Mikael had entered the room swiftly heading for Elijah stake at hand.

Klaus managed to catch up with him. He grabbed him and turned him around. Face to face, Mikael lifted the stake ready to strike when he felt his veins catch fire and he burned form the inside out. His soul leaving his body once and for all.

"Well," Klaus announced "that happened. Guess we didn't have to kill him after all. He made us the favor of dying himself. Good riddance I say. Anybody wants a drink?" he asked picking up a bottle from a shelf and popping it open.

Elijah took Gia in his arms and held her close.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now. Thanks to you. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming after me."

"I will always come to you Gia. You are everything to me."

"Is that so?"

"Do you doubt it?"

"No. No I don't."

"And you? What happens now? You have accompliced what you came here to do. Where will you go now?"

"Everywhere? Nowhere? I don't know. I never thought that far. Got any bright ideas?"

"A few. How about I tell them to you in our house, under the candle light and with a nice glass of wine in our hands."

"Sounds great. Just do me one favor Elijah."

"What is that?"

"Skip the candle light. I don't want to see another candle in my life."

"Done."

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

Gia hesitated.

"I Love You!" she said after a moment.

There it was. The three words he was longing to hear since the moment he met her.

"And I love you, Gia." He answered. "And I am never ever letting you go!"


End file.
